Between Friends: A Writing Project
by PenMagic
Summary: 6 Friends. 1 Prompt. 500 Words. - A writing project between Different Child, ficdirectory, Tara621, PenMagic, MyMagentaPeach and pi-on-a-skateboard. Drabble about the Warblers and sometimes the New Directions! Updates weekly based on prompts given to us! Will be updated more than that for the moment while catch up takes place!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So I've recently joined this awesome project between six of us: Different Child, ficdirectory, pi-on-a-skateboard, Tara621 and MyMagentaPeach who are all awesome and you should go check out their work! So I will be updating once a week, perhaps a little more than that until I have caught up with the original three as I come in 28 chapters later than the start!**

**So I hope you enjoy this, there are different prompts every week and I hope you enjoy it! I will try to get every chapter in between 500-1,000 words but bare with me if I go over! Hopefully updates will be every Monday!**

* * *

**Prompt: **Be Prepared

**Word Count: **811

**Characters: **Well you'll see...I'll mention them at the end!

* * *

The school seemed to rise up in front of him like a prison of some sorts, waiting to claw him in and take him prisoner. But he had to remind himself that he wasn't being delivered to prison, no that had been the perfect description of his last school. No, he was here at Dalton Academy because he was getting away from all that happened. He had changed schools, changed state, even changed the side of the US he had been on. It was better that way, to completely cut himself off from everything that he could remember.

He wished the limp wouldn't be so darned obvious; it was an unfortunate side effect of bullying. It did not help the fact that he had two suitcases and more were coming. No, if only there was someone around to help with all this. But he was pretty sure that it would be lesson time and if the academic reputation had anything to say for itself, there wouldn't be students skiving off lessons. He tugged at the tie around throat that was far too tight to be comfortable and he smoothed down his blazer before taking his suitcases and starting to wheel them towards the main building. It was a small mercy that he had been dropped off at the top rather than the bottom of the steps. That would save him so much work and effort that was now unnecessary. Suddenly, and without warning, a loud piercing bell sounded, coursing through his veins and shocking his system. The pitch was unbearably high and he almost instinctively put his hands to his ears, letting the suitcases fall to the floor with a dull thud that he didn't notice.

Once the pain of the noise was over, he took his hands away from his ears and shook his head slightly, hoping to get the echo of the bell still ringing in his ears. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the stabbing pain that was now inflicting his foot where the cast was placed.

"Do you want help with those?" He hadn't noticed the stream of boys coming out of the doors and the voice that was in front of him was kind. He looked up to see a dark-skinned boy who had to be about his age with a shy grin and eyes sparkling with honesty and sincerity.

He nodded. "Thanks, that would be great."

The boy picked up his suitcases easily and stood them upright, a difficult task on the uneven gravel. He concentrated on getting rid of the pain by standing. "Shouldn't you be on crutches if your foot is in a cast?" The boy asked curiously as he set the second suitcase upright and helped him to his feet. Immediately though, he ducked his head embarrassed. "Sorry, that's rude of me."

He shook his head. "No don't worry about it." There was something about this new person that he liked, an open and friendly nature that made him trust the boy. "I've just been told by the doctor a couple of days ago to put a little more weight on it." He nodded to one of the suitcases. "My crutches are in there for any day that my foot starts hurting or when I'm doing loads of exercise and walking.

The other boy nodded, getting the idea. Then he bit his lip before laughing slightly. "I'm sorry, I'm so rude. I haven't introduced myself properly." He extended his hand politely. "I'm David Thompson."

He took David's hand, a firm handshake that told him the boy had been brought up properly. "Good to meet you. I'm Wesley Montgomery but everyone calls me Wes."

David grinned. "Well, Wes, what grade are you?"

Wes bit his lip, trying to remember. "Um, freshman."

David's smile grew wider. "Brilliant, so am I!" He nodded to the suitcases. "Do you want me to take one and we can find out which wing you've been assigned to. There's a spare room next to me in North, I hope that's for you."

Wes had to admit that he was a little overwhelmed by David's enthusiasm, he hadn't exactly been prepared for that, but it was a welcome change from the strict and fierce nature of the boys that he had feared. He smiled gratefully once more. "That would be really helpful. Thanks."

David promptly drew the handle of the heavier suitcase and waited patiently as Wes struggled a little with the other. Anyone who had been observing them at the time would have assumed that it was another of David's kind gestures and soon enough Wes would find his own friends with David. But Dalton had only witnessed the start and would not be prepared for the most epic Bromance at the school since its foundation. Yes, Wevid would most certainly be a forced to be reckoned with.

* * *

**Yes, I don't know why that happened and how either but hey! I hope you liked it and that you enjoy what I have to offer in later chapters!**


	2. Set Fire To The Rain

**Hello! Thank you so much for all your reviews, alerts and favourites! You are all awesome! I am trying to catch up with my fellow writers so I will hopefully be posting extra chapters from the start of the prompts on Wednesday and Friday. If you want to know what the proper order should be, check out the other writers! When I have totally caught up, I will order them all in the correct order as the prompts go!**

**I hope you like this prompt and a big thanks to pi-on-a-skateboard who had provided the last chapter's prompt!**

* * *

**Prompt:** the exact moment that two best friends fell in love – StarGleekBelle

**Words:** 737 words

**Note: **this isn't exactly fluffy Klaine or Niff fall in love but sisterly love, I hope I do this justice!

**Characters:** Sue and Jean Sylvester

* * *

Silence is something that most certainly can have both positive and negative connotations. It can mean life or death, success or failure, waiting or expecting, hope or fear. When it comes, only in the heat of the moment at the time it comes can only truly say for that moment what the feelings are in that silence.

For the silence that reigned in the room, the walls desperately trying to keep out the waiting and screams their waking lives, it was one of fear that turned into something that neither of them would be able to explain or fully understand at that time. Two girls huddled in the corner of the bare room, no furniture, no colour, no heat, nothing. The younger girl had straight blonde hair that was cut to just above her shoulders and fierce blue eyes that seemed to analyse and criticise everything that her eyes passed over, her sister included. Despite being the younger sister, she had already been labelled the more responsible and likely to succeed by their mother. The older girl had light brown hair that was slightly frizzy and her wide blue eyes were more innocent than critical. She too was looking around but where the blonde girl was still and silent, she was wriggling around a lot.

"Stop it Jean." The younger girl snapped her voice slightly lower and more authoritative.

The older girl obeyed but it wasn't long before she was tapping her foot. "Sue? When's mom coming back to get us?"

Sue sighed; she wished that she didn't have to deal with her older sister who just seemed like such a pain. Yes, Downs Syndrome was a lot for an 8 year old to understand but she thought she understood most of it. She did not understand, though, why Jean would not stop and wait patiently like she could. "I don't know Jean, I have no clue. We have food; mom said she was going to get us something. These hurricanes can be deadly and that's why we have to stay indoors. So that we are safe. Mom is going to come back with something for us, we just have to pray." Jean nodded, she liked praying. "We have to pray that she comes back safely."

Jean nodded and Sue was glad of the moment of peace while 11 year old girl's lips moved silently, her head bowed in reverence as she had been taught in Sunday school. She didn't believe in a God, she didn't believe that one could exist after what Jean had to go through every year and did go through. It wasn't fair and if this God was loving, wouldn't he have saved her and not made her have Downs.

"Sue?" Jean's timid voice spoke in the silence and there was a small sound as the girl snuggled up to Sue, their small and fragile bodies nuzzled up to each other. "Sue, I'm scared."

And it was in that moment that Sue saw Jean for who she really was. She had always liked Jean as a sister but had never really loved her. That had been because Jean never showed or explained her emotions properly, she had never really worked out how to. But she had just done that and Sue's heart had broken. She did care about Jean, all it had taken had been one word, one phrase to change their relationship from one of love and like to love and love. Sue took an arm that was wrapped around her legs and put it across her sister's shoulders, letting the brown hair fall on her shoulders. "I know Jean, me too." She took a deep breath; this was the change they had been waiting for. "I love you Jeanie, no matter what happens."

The widest grin that Sue had seen on her sister's face ever, broke out. She threw her arms around Sue's neck and squeezed her tight. "I love you too Sue."

And there it was said. Later Sue would admit that she wished the realisation had come that little bit sooner. But it was in the midst of a tropical storm, their mother walking out on them which they didn't know yet, that the two sisters finally found what they didn't know they had been looking for, each other.

* * *

**What do you think? I know it isn't exactly what would have been seen but hey!**


	3. No One Had Ever Thought Of It

**Hello! Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews and positive feedback you've been giving for the last chapter! So I've been given this week's prompt and that will be posted on Monday! I hope you like this new chapter, I'm not quite sure if anyone has ever paired these two together and I have no idea where it came from but hey! I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Prompt:** most meaningful/memorable summer fling – Momaboutown

**Characters:** Brittany Pierce and Trent Nixon

**Word Count**: 1,138...**whoops...**

* * *

It was the summer of 2009 and he was on the verge of starting high school. Just the thought of having to go to school filled him with dread. What was it with the end of the summer holidays? They seemed to creep up on you and then burst out in a shower of school bags and lunch boxes and school equipment. For Trent Nixon, it meant getting measured and then buying his new school uniform, at Dalton. It was very smart and it was a shame he couldn't jazz it up a little with some sweet cufflinks or something else.

Trent already felt hot under the collar just thinking about the tie that would grip around his throat for an entire semester until he went home for Christmas. It didn't help thinking about the thick material he had worn only once before, when he was sitting by the lake near his aunt's house in the middle of a heat wave just outside Lima. Dalton was just under two hours away from where he was and he looked over the large expanse of water that stretched out before him, the cool water lapping at his bare feet as he wiggled his toes, feeling the slightly coarse sand particles lift and fall in between his toes. The bright Ohio sun fell in constant rays and bounced lazily on top of the water, creating white crystals that sparkled on the top of the water.

His peace and quiet was broken by the sudden voice that spoke from in front of him. "Do you live here too?"

He opened his eyes and sat up, surveying the girl who was climbing out of the water. She looked about his age, slightly taller in height, with stunning golden hair that was soaking wet, as was the rest of her body, and pulled back into a French plait. Her wide blue eyes were curious and he smiled at her politely. "No, I'm just here visiting my aunt for vacation."

The girl nodded, solemnly. "Oh right." She stuck out her hand for him to take. "I'm Brittany/"

He took it, glad to know the girl's name and he couldn't help but think that it was a gorgeous. "Trent."

She smiled, her pearly white teeth showing. "You haven't seen Lord Tubbington, have you?"

Trent frowned, who…wait…what? "I'm sorry," he stuttered, unsure of how to respond, "But who are you talking about? I would love to help but I don't know who you mean."

Brittany laughed softly, a sweet chime that made him shiver with pleasure, before raising an eyebrow as if to say that he should know who she was talking about. "He's my cat."

Aw, that was so adorable! "I love cats!" Trent jumped up as he exclaimed enthusiastically. "Come on, sure I'll help!"

And he grabbed Brittany's hand and they ran together, off on the first of many adventures that they would have that summer. They became very close in the two weeks that they had been at the lake. Brittany was more than Trent had ever hoped in a friend who was a girl, not necessarily a girlfriend. She was clever at times, but most certainly not at times. It hadn't taken long to find Lord Tubbington, a fat ginger cat that had taken one look at Trent and jumped straight into his lap when he sat down, something that had made both of them very happy. Trent would take to rubbing the kitten's fur; well he was growing more like a cat and less like a kitten every day with all the stuff that Brit was feeding him.

Life was blissful that summer at the lake, no cares in the world for either of them and there was no mention of school or what was coming, the inevitable saying of goodbye. But it did come, it had to come and somewhere in the back of Trent's mind it had lingered. He had pushed it away; he didn't want to remember what was coming to him.

And then it came, the last day. Brittany lived there so she wasn't going anywhere but Trent's family were dropping him off at Dalton later that day for the start of term before flying back to Hawaii where they lived. They found themselves in exactly the same place where they had met. Brittany had her hair up in the usual French plait and Trent had a sleeping Lord Tubbington on his lap. They were both sharing the rock that Trent had leant back on the first time he had come to the lake and met the girl who he had eventually grown to fall in utter love with. He was transfixed with everything that she did, the way her hair still managed to look perfect even after a swim, the way she was so patient with him when she tried to teach him the dance moves to all of her complicated routines that she had choreographed herself. She was perfect in every way and now he was being torn away from him.

"I'll e-mail you as soon I've settled into Dalton and got the Wi-Fi set up on my computer." Trent spoke after a small pause.

Brittany smiled, her 14 year old dimples showing in her cheeks. "I'd like that Trent."

He smiled at her, his head ducked slightly and a small flush on his cheeks. "I'm going to miss you Brit. You and Lord Tubbington," he raised his head a little more to look at her better, "you more of course."

Brittany blushed, the colour coming back into her cheeks and not just as a result of the head of the day. And then, neither of them was quite sure who initiated it, but they both leant in and their lips brushed each other, just for a pure second. Almost instinctively, they pulled apart, both scarlet.

"Trent honey, say your final goodbye to Brittany!" His mother's voice came from where they knew the car was packed and waiting to take Trent away to Dalton. "We need to go!"

Trent turned towards her voice before looking back to Brittany. "I love you Brit, I'll always remember you. Goodbye."

He hated being the one to initiate it but if they had stayed any longer, they would be there for hours. Giving Lord Tubbington a final rub, he handed him over to Brit and kissed the girl lightly on the cheek before getting up and running. He couldn't look back; he knew he wouldn't stop if he did. He didn't want to go. But something told him, something in his gut, that he would be seeing Brit at some point in the future. It had been the most magical summer and even though it was over, he would never forget it. A girl like that was worth remembering, always.

* * *

**What do you think? I hope you like it and keep Warbling on!**


	4. Chain Reaction

**HELLO! So, here is the latest prompt NOT A CATCH UP! This is from a fellow new writer and I hope you like it! Go check out all the other writers on the project, they are totally awesome! Also, I will be posting tomorrow morning another catch up as I do not have internet on Wednesday so you get an almost double wham!**

* * *

**Prompt:** Hearing Loss - from Tara621

**Word Count**: 898...**not doing a great job of this 500 thing am I?!**

**Characters:** Hunter Clarington, Sebastian Smythe, Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling

* * *

He hadn't been at Dalton very long before they decided that Hunter needed a proper initiation into the school, the way the boys had done it for as long as long as anyone could remember. But when they said he hadn't been there long, it was only a matter of hours and indeed Hunter's first night at the school. The new Warbler captain was still trying to get used to the relaxed atmosphere that seemed so peaceful and prominent compared to his old military academy.

Ensuring his new roommate was asleep, Sebastian alerted the senior pranksters to the boy's state and waited, in anticipation. He let his usual smirk slip onto his face as they entered the room lightly, the over-exaggerated creeping movement making Sebastian seriously consider laughing and he silently chuckled as he watched the boys pull the same prank on Hunter as they had done so on him.

Sebastian wasn't sure what to make of the boy. Something about him told the 'criminal chipmunk' that the boy most certainly wasn't all that he claimed to be. But he smirked as he spotted the earmuffs on the floor next to Hunter's bed. The boy had ignored their suggestions to wear them the first couple of nights, perhaps the fact that they were luminous pink had something to do with it, and had made the big mistake of therefore leaving his ears wide open and susceptible. Oh they were really going to enjoy finding out how their new captain would react to this one.

.

From years at the academy, Hunter sensed something was very wrong when he woke up. It didn't help that he most definitely wasn't a morning person and therefore was not feeling like being pleasant to his new roommate. He pulled himself up into a sitting position where he looked over to his roommate's side of the room, where the boy seemed to be listening to music that couldn't be heard.

"What are you listening to?" Hunter asked as politely as he could, not thinking anything of the fact that he didn't hear himself speak. But when he saw Sebastian's lips move and he didn't hear anything come out that he started to worry. He bit his lip, wondering if it was just Sebastian being weird. "Um, are you lip syncing or something? I can't hear you."

Sebastian appeared to say something that suggested he wasn't but still Hunter couldn't hear anything. Frowning, he got up and went to the mirror in the bathroom that they shared. He looked normal enough, there wasn't anything in his ears as far as he could see.

When he returned to his room, he found that the room had suddenly two new visitors in the form of Nick and Jeff, two fellow senior Warblers. Their smirks told him that they had played some form of prank on him, something that Hunter hated.

Going up to Nick, he shook the shorter boy roughly. "What did you do? Why can't I hear?"

Jeff immediately sensed the worry in Hunter's voice, was there something that they hadn't factored in? Putting his hands up defensively, Jeff stepped in quickly. Hunter glared at him and stepped back as Jeff reached a hand towards his left ear. Immediately he raised a finger and something about his cautious manner told Hunter that he could trust Jeff a little more than the others. He nodded and suddenly felt a very sharp pain as something was pulled out of his left and then right ear.

"Can you hear now?" Jeff spoke but he paled as Hunter went white and shook his head. He held up two cotton balls. "We just put these in your ears; it's a trick every Dalton boy has pulled on them the first night." He paused and frowned as Hunter raced to his bag and started to frantically scrabble for something. "Um, what are you doing?"

He mentally face-palmed as he remembered at this time, Hunter couldn't hear and wouldn't have heard any of what he said. Giving up the search, Hunter resorted to the only other method of communicating he knew, sign language. "How red and blotchy do my ears look?" He signed.

It was lucky for Hunter that Nick had a deaf sister and so he read the language easily and translated for his friends. "They're getting worse by the minute." Nick signed and spoke for the benefit of all. "What's wrong?"

Hunter breathed and closed his eyes momentarily. "I'm allergic to those." He pointed to the small balls of cotton in Jeff's hands. "I won't hear for the next three days."

The three friends exchanged worried glances. It would be an understatement to say that they felt bad already for what they had done and Trent, as head boy, was going to kill them. "Let's get you to the nurse." Nick finally managed to sign. "Do you have medication?"

Hunter nodded and turned away from the group. He knew he had to forgive them for what they had done, it had meant to be harmless but it wasn't and with a week's worth of lack of hearing and constant pain wasn't exactly forgivable easily. He blinked away the threatening tears and put his head down on the desk, trying to calm the potential panic attack that was rising. He would have to do his best, but it would take time.

* * *

**I know it is a little extreme but hey! I hope you like it and until tomorrow! I'm doing next week's real prompt and I'm really excited about it! See you the next time and do let me know what you think!**


	5. Real Fear

**I am SO sorry that I didn't post this yesterday or on Tuesday. It turned out that I didn't have time or internet to post it and so this is technically Wednesday's chapter and I will post another update prompt on Sunday before posting the latest prompt (from ME!) on Monday and an extra one as I won't have any internet access from Tuesday to next Sunday...I feel really bad about it but I will see what I can do!**

**Also, you will probably get it if you know it, can you spot the Harry Potter reference?!**

* * *

**Prompt:** Blaine can barely look at himself in the mirror. But what's behind the door shocks him to the core. – GleekMom

**Characters:** Blaine Anderson **(he is a little AU),** Wes Montgomery, David Thompson, Nick Duval, Jeff Sterling, Trent Nixon

**Words: **742

* * *

The mirror is getting steamed up from the humidity in the room, the rising temperature at the same rate as his heartbeat. He doesn't want to go out there. He knows what is waiting for him. And he hates it. He hates himself for the fact that he knows it is out there and it is his entire fault. The screams and pain may appear fake and not there for his friends, but for him the reality becomes clearer every day when he goes home.

He uses an already damp sleeve to wipe away some of the steam that has built up in the mirror. He knows the scars are getting more obvious every day and the curious and persistent questions from his friends will finally get to him, they will learn the truth soon enough. The newest scar from just yesterday is still raw and not fully healed. Even as he closes his eyes and fills his lungs with much needed oxygen to try and slow down the panic attack he can feel coming, he can feel a single, hot thick drop slowly make its way down his cheek and he wants to retch as it touches the corner of his lip, the salty taste bringing back too many memories that he doesn't want to remember. He is desperately wants to forget but something inside him is stopping that. Perhaps it is because he has to add to the nightmare and relive it every day that he is remembering it even more clearly every time he sees them.

But he has to go home soon. The bathroom adjacent to Wes and David' room can only protect him for so long, he knows it will be worse if he is late. Late, a word that is as blasphemous as adultery in the Anderson household. He opens his eyes and uses a tissue to wipe the trickle of blood off his cheek, straightening his tie and smoothing down his blazer and jumper. He has to be perfect; he has to look perfect, that is how everyone sees him. He has to maintain it before his whole world will come crashing down.

Taking a deep breath, Blaine reaches for the door handle and opens it as quickly as he can, which isn't fast. The room is silent but it isn't empty. He is surprised to see the headmaster in the room and a surge of wishful thinking that he could stand as the other boys do when a senior teacher enters the room fills him again. But he can't, a wheelchair isn't exactly meant for those types of people.

"Blaine." He is surprised to hear the formidable Dalton headmaster call him by his first name. "I come bearing news." He glances towards Wes and David. "I think I should let your friends tell you."

Wes nods and looks Blaine right in the eye. "Blaine, we've noticed the scars have been getting worse. We aren't stupid."

David takes over as it seems Wes can't say what he was going to. "Blaine, your father and brother have been arrested on charges of domestic violence and gross misconduct." Blaine's face is as white as a sheet and David wants to cheer inside that they are finally managing a response from the closed off boy for the first time in weeks. "You can't go home for a couple of weeks."

"Despite what we know you might think of us," softly spoken Trent has come to Blaine's side, laying a hand on the boy's shoulder, "we do care about you. A lot. We're brothers, a family who look out for each other at all costs."

There were two identical nods from Niff. "You've been through too much Blaine." Nick spoke firmly.

"Never again." Jeff added.

Never. A word that has so many negative connotations. But for Blaine at that time, at that precise moment, it meant the world. He was free, he was happy. His life was never going to be the same again. And in the quiet as Blaine digested this all, it was the headmaster who whispered the Warbler self-styled motto. "Once a Warbler, always a Warbler."

Never. Always. What a marvellous thing the English language was.

* * *

**Did you get it? It is kinda obvious if you know! I hope you like it and let me know what you think! Shout outs to MyMagentaPeach, FicDirectory and pi-on-a-skateboard!**


	6. Hidden In A Corner

**Hello! So this is going to be a bit of a weird week! So this is Friday's catch up prompt and I will post the new prompt will be posted tomorrow. I am going away on Tuesday until Sunday where I will have no internet. So on Tuesday, hopefully before I leave, I will post Wednesday's chapter then and have Friday's prompt posted next Sunday. I apologise for the complete disruption and I hope these chapters make up for it!**

* * *

**Prompt:** he's at home, scared, terrified even, and just wishing that it would stop. – Different Child

**Character:** Sam Evans **(I made up names for his siblings, if they have names in the show, do let me know)**

**Words:** 764

* * *

A small corner of the house, behind endless and countless walls, doors and material doesn't seem to be far enough into the house to stop the voices reaching the hiding place. Two golden haired children are cowering in the corner of the room, their small and fragile frames pressed into the other, older blonde boy who has his arms resting around the shoulders of his brother and sister. Their small bodies are shaking, the whimpering in their voices that echo around the small room seem to almost shout the hurt and terror. And he knows he can't do anything about it. Being the older sibling by several years, he needs to stay strong, he needs to appear as if everything is okay and he is not freaking out. But of course he is. Who would not be scared by the prospect of having to move house? When you don't even know if it is happening at all? All you've been told is what you can hear from the desperate cries that resonate through the floorboards is a mixture of words that sound like: money, rent, the children, no job, fault. None of those seem to be very uplifting or cheerful words that could bring hope or life to his siblings. All they want to do is stay where they are, in the house they had been in for just a few months. The kids had gone through too much change recently for it be good for them.

"Sam?" A quivering voice in the silence broke it and he looks down at his brother, who is staring up at him, his wide blue eyes watery with tears.

He breaks a forced grin onto his face, he has to brave for them. "Yeah?"

He tries so hard, every ounce of his acting ability thrust into trying to sound as if it all okay. But Jake isn't fooled. "What's gonna happen to us Sam?"

His heart breaks to see Jake so broke, so afraid, Amelia a carbon copy of her older brother. Sam gives up, he knows he can't do anything and they are old enough to know that it isn't what any of them want, what was happening. They have no choice in the matter, only time would tell until the fate of the Evans family would be properly spelled out for them. He can do very little to protect them and it ripped him to pieces. He wants to protect them like he tried to protect Mercedes from those who were mean to her; he wants to protect them like the way he kept an eye out for his mates at football.

But he can't, he knows it would always be the one thing that he will want to protect more than anything else in the whole world and he won't be able to. So instead, he pulls his siblings closer, furiously blinking away the tears that threaten to spill and tries not to look at the crack of light under the doorway which is the only source of light. He tries to stop the shaking that he can feel under his protective wings. But fear is something that is far more complicated than anyone will ever truly understand. they all feel it, they are all experiencing it on a level that is far too cruel to be putting a seven and six year old through, and far too painful for a 16 year old to be going through. He closes his eyes, he has to distract them.

"How about I sing you guys a little song?" He whispers, there is no use trying to keep up the pretence that he isn't scared.

They both nod. "Sing us the one that you sang to audition for the New Directions." Amelia pipes up sadly. "I like that one."

Sam grimaces at the sheer irony. "Billionaire?" He asks and they both nod in agreement.

Softly, Sam starts to sing the lyrics that he knows like the back of his hand. He doesn't stop, there are no faults and as he sings, the hopes of fame and fortune ringing out, he feels the shaking beneath him subside eventually. But his fear is still there, even if it isn't for them. He wishes the shouting would stop, the arguing would stop, the unfair take that everyone seems to throw on him and his family. But if it stopped, even for a moment, a piece of peace might reign for that precious time. Even if it meant the world came crashing down again. He just had to hope. And pray.

* * *

**What do you think? Did you like it? Did it make sense?**


	7. Apologies

**Hello! So this is actually my first prompt for the fic! I hope you like it and the way that it is done! I'm not quite sure why this was done this way and it had been written another way but I decided that this was better!**

* * *

**Prompt:** sorry seems to be the hardest word – PenMagic!

**Characters:** Sebastian Smythe and Quinn Fabray

**Words:** 863

* * *

The coffee shop just has to be empty, aside from the one person he is supposed to be meeting. The glass reflects the dancing rays off the wall that separates him from her. The barista is there, wiping down the used tables and picking up the empty mugs. She sits alone in the best window seat in The Lima Bean. It is closed off enough so that they could have a private chat without even the barista hearing in a silent coffee shop. The Lima Bean has its perks like that.

He straightens his jacket, smoothing it down where he had hitched it up a little. "Seb?" The voice behind him makes him jump, forgetting that he is not alone.

He turns to look at the boy who is standing a little way behind him. They are both wearing exactly the same uniform, down to the same canary pin on the lapel. "Yeah?" He asks, trying to calm the nerves he didn't realise he had.

The boy jerks his head back towards the jeep in the lot. "I'll be there, in the car, if you need a quick getaway."

Sebastian nods. "Thanks Cameron." And with that, he pushes the door open and makes his way boldly to the counter of The Lima Bean, his hand already digging into his pocket for the correct change. The barista notices his entrance and moves behind the counter. "One caramel latte."

There is no acknowledgement of the barista's presence, just a demand. Not taken aback by the forwardness of her customer, the barista busies herself with the order. He glances over to where she is sitting in the place where he saw her. She is sipping her drink slowly, her lips brushing over the lip of the cup quickly and her eyes close momentarily as she takes in the warmth. She is just about the one member of the group that he can stand, she doesn't stink of lower class, she has been brought up well.

Paying quickly and collecting his drink, Sebastian makes his way over to the table. Not until he is scraping the chair back, does she notice him. "You came."

Like Sebastian, Quinn Fabray doesn't bother with formalities. Statements not pleasantries are the way to get things done in her eyes. "I couldn't exactly refuse." She raises an eyebrow, he could have done so. Therefore, she surmises quickly that he has an ulterior motive for her request to apologise to the group on behalf of the Warblers for the Michael mix up. "Look Quinn –"

He is sharply cut off by a hand in his face. "No Sebastian, I don't want to hear it. The others say that you will deliver a grovelling apology and all will be forgive. But I know you won't, I know you better than that." Sebastian acknowledges this; they had known each other as children in Paris. "I can say that you apologised profusely even if you don't but we know that there will be two people who won't believe me."

Sebastian positively growls. "Ugh, you can never trust people these days."

Quinn shakes her head. "No you can't, you're a prime example Seb." She looks at him, biting her lip. "I know that you don't apologise ever." Sebastian ducked his head; they both knew it was true. "So say whatever you want to say and then get out of here." She smiled sadly. "I used to trust you, but not anymore."

It is as if someone had punched him in the gut, that is the final blow. If Quinn can't trust him, he can't trust anyone. "You're right." He speaks low, his voice hollow. "I can't apologise but…"he trails off, unsure of how to finish. Instead, he stands up, his almost empty cup of caramel latte in hand.

Reaching inside his blazer, he brings out an envelope and puts it in front of Quinn. "What's that?" She asks, the suspicion clear in her voice.

He lifts his head to look at her. "My explanation for Blaine. Give it to him and," he licks his lips subconsciously, he had to say it, "tell him that…"

He can't do it, but Quinn understands, she nods and moves it towards her. "I'll deliver them both."

He nods his thanks and without a word, leaves The Lima Bean. He can do nothing more, he has done all he can to make it right. Except that one word, the one that always gets stuck in his throat. Opening the door to the jeep, he can tell that Cameron is staring at him. He slams the door, slots the latte into a cup holder and leans back in his seat. "Go."

Cameron knows better than not to disobey his captain's orders and promptly did so. Sebastian leaWhat did yons his head against the window, ignoring the cold that spreads through his hair from the pane of glass. The word had got the better of him once more. Sorry really was the hardest word, he hates it. But inside he knows that one day he would need it and being unable to use it would be his ruination. Who knew that day would be so soon?

* * *

**What did you think? I hope you like it and I hope that you enjoy the next chapter which I will post tomorrow!**


	8. Home

**HELLO! So I am SO sorry that I haven't updated all week, I feel really bad! I will try to get out three catch up prompts this week but I can't promise anything. I have huge exams and my parents are making me revise for 6 hours a day...I have a life you know...on the internet...writing fanfiction...oh well, I'm not going to apologise that this is another Warbler one. They will predominantly be about the boys in blazers because I love them all so much.**

**WARNING: you might, like in the last chapter, like Sebastian a little more here! I do not ship Seblaine (Klaine all the way, OTP alert) but there is a hint of it!**

* * *

**Prompt**: the right place for love – MyMagentaPeach

**Characters:** Sebastian Smythe and Blaine Anderson

**Words:** 640

* * *

It was home. Home was where family and friends were. Home was where the person you loved would always be. It was where there was always something to make you feel better. Home was always a place for more than one person. Although home for Sebastian Arthur Samuel Smythe came in very few forms, his first proper home had made itself known in the form of where he was right now, the Warbler Hall of Dalton Academy, surrounded by the boys who he had slowly learned to call friends and wearing the navy and red blazer that he had loved from the moment it had slipped onto his shoulders.

He had bigger ambitions than just a backup singer but he couldn't deny the fact that Nick, the current lead Warbler and on the Council, was a very talented singer. As he followed the steps that he had started to learn for the next pep rally number, Uptown Girl, his heart skipped a beat as he saw a short boy in the doorway, leaning slightly on the frame with an upturned smile that was warm and gentle. There was no need; however, for the boy to introduce himself, Blaine Anderson was possibly the most famous Warbler to grace the halls. As his one line in the song came up, Sebastian smiled as he walked up to the boy, pulling him into the formation as the inevitable cheers and jubilations sounded, his friends finally realising who had been watching in on their rehearsal. But no one seemed to care that he could be busted for spying. Sebastian spent the rest of the song staring at Blaine, his eyes transfixed on the boy's beauty. The boys hadn't been joking when they had described him as 'sex on a stick'; it had to be illegal to be that good looking.

At the end of the song, with some teasing of Miss Allen, there was very little time to regiment themselves in formation before Trent broke ranks and rushed to greet his friend. Sebastian was surprised at the sudden jump in hype in the room; the boy was clearly as popular as he was good looking. He slipped towards the back of the room, trying not to make himself too obvious. One comment would get him noticed and he played his cards right as the boys eventually started to reset the room.

He strode up to the boy who, he guessed, was about his age. "Sebastian Smythe."

Now seeing him even better in the flesh, closer up, Sebastian was struggling to breathe. The other Warblers didn't seem to take very much notice of the exchange and he felt oddly comfortable for a boy who the rest of the group idolised. Blaine took his proffered hand, his slightly rough hands from playing the guitar stroking his silky ones. "Are you a freshman?"

Blaine's question caught him off guard and he couldn't help but laugh. He almost towered over the short boy but his sense of humour could bear it. He played a teasing smile on his face and a small chuckle escaped his lips before he could stop it. Ducking his head, he kept his eyes fixed on the boy in front of him. "Do I look like one?"

And then Blaine too ducked his head and smiled slightly, their embarrassment both rather evident. And then the beautiful laugh came, one that had Sebastian caught in an instant. His eyes sparkled and danced, his laugh seemed to shiver all around the room. And from that moment forward, Sebastian knew that he had changed. He would go to the ends of the earth just to get him, no matter what it would take. High school was supposed to the best years of your life. That had meant nothing to Sebastian until now. Love really was all around.

* * *

**I haven't actually got access to Season 3 Episode 5 right now so I just took the lines that I could remember, they were my favourites anyway. Also, virtual cookies to those who get the film reference right at the end. Has to be one of my favourite films EVER! Obviously, I don't own the rights to either of them or the characters!**


	9. Out Of Time

**Hello! I've gotta say, I think this is my shortest chapter yet! I really enjoyed writing this one, I didn't want to do one about love because that was what a few others had done, not that it is a bad interpretation of it, but I like going for the other random unconventional stuff like this...As you can tell, due to the fact that this is the third Warbler chapter in a row, I prefer to write about them. Thank you to H20xSpelboundfanx who has given me a great challenge which I have an idea for but I need to find the right prompt for it!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will try to get another two chapters before the new prompt on Monday!**

* * *

**Prompt:** The one that got away – Melissa Motown

**Characters:** Hunter Clarington and Trent Nixon

**Words**: 618

* * *

The Warbler Hall was unusually quiet. Normally when Hunter strode into the meeting room, there would be a degree of chatting, something that would subside almost immediately as he entered the room. But this was different. With the box of steroids under one arm and his iPod with options for Regionals in his other hand, Hunter frowned as he walked in. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

He placed both items on the desk. He could feel all the eyes of the boys on him, fearful and watching with an intensity that made him feel a little uncomfortable. He didn't say a word as he settled down behind the Council Table, a small frown on his face. The piece of paper in front of him held the names of all the Warblers. He needed to know that all the boys would be here, lack of attendance meant being booted off the Warblers. The boys had learnt this the hard way. Taking a pen out of his blazer, he did not look up as he began the roll call.

"Nick Duval."

"Here."

"Thad Harwood."

"Here."

"James Kirk."

"Here."

"Richard James."

"Here."

"Trent Nixon."

Hunter looked up, trying to keep the surprise off his face that one of the most loyal Warblers was absent for the first time ever. He looked to the boys; a couple of the seniors were shifting in their seats slightly. "Where's Trent?" His eyes raked the room, making eye contact with each of the boys, holding it longer with the boys he knew were friends with Trent. His eyes rested on Trent's closest friend, Jon Hall. The boy was trying to maintain a straight facade but Hunter had learned to look past that and knew that he was hiding something. "Jon." His voice was firm and strong.

The dark blonde looked at him. "Hunter?"

His voice was quizzical but Hunter wasn't fooled one bit. "Where is Trent?" Jon didn't answer but tried to hold the stare that the boys were giving each other.

One of them would crack, eventually. But when they did, it wasn't either of them. "He's gone to Lima!" A cry came from the other side of the room and Hunter's eyes snapped to the sophomore who had his heads in his hands.

"Repeat yourself Cameron." He spoke low and the boy paled under the steely gaze of the captain.

"He said he was going to Lima." He whispered. "He said he had to talk to Blaine about the Warblers and Sectionals."

Hunter's face went red. Trent was respected in the Warblers for not taking the PEDs. He stood, scraping back the chair. "If any of you move..."

He didn't need to finish his threat; all the boys were frozen with fear. Without another word, Hunter ran out of Warbler Hall, his blazer flying behind him as he sprinted up the stairs, the students in his way flattening themselves against the wall for fear. The dormitories were not far away and Hunter knew exactly where Trent's dorm was so it was not long before he was forcing his way into the room. Silence in the dorm engulfed him as he ran to the window, the paper thin curtains waving in the window. The dorm looked out to the main driveway and Hunter looked helplessly as he saw the vehicle that he recognised as Trent's driving away quickly. And at that moment, Hunter knew that all his hard work had gone to waste. He should have kicked Trent out earlier but his voice had been too good to let go. And now he was paying the price dearly. There would always be one that defied him; Trent had been the one to get away.

* * *

**What do you think? I hope you like it!**


	10. Waiting

**Oh snap, I'm updating a day early! Get me! So this is another catch u prompt and I willl be posting another tomorrow or Saturday which will hopefully then catch up with all the ones that I missed last week...oh well if it doesn't, it makes sense to me now and I hope it does for you!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks for all the wonderful feedback, you guys are TOTALLY AWESOME! Yes, for any Starkid fans out there who read this, that was a deliberate reference.**

* * *

**Prompt:** the most memorable moment with your best friend – StarGleekBelle

**Characters:** Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman

**Words:** 612

* * *

It seemed as if the line went on for years. Boys and girls of all ages crowded around the board at the end of one of the corridors of William McKinley High school, jostling each other and trying to reach the front of the line. Only someone who had missed the first few weeks of the year would have no idea what was going on. The try-outs for the football team and cheerleading squad had come and gone and today, the list had been put up. Today would determine who was at the top of the social pile and who would forever be labelled as the rejects. It was a depressingly large that were given the label but they were consigned to it unless they tried out next year. But that rarely happened unless someone wanted to be on the death list of one certain Coach Sue Sylvester, the meanest, fiercest teacher to grace McKinley's halls.

Standing fairly near the back of the line stood two boys. One of them already, despite only being 13, stood nearly a head taller than most of the boys who stood around him. His companion, a tough looking boy with a Mohawk and a cheeky grin on his face. They were straining to see the board, trying to snatch a glimpse of the names. It was fair to say that Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman was not the most patient of boys. A few shouts of jubilation passed them as the hallowed team members were given their positions, but it was more often than not, as the boys moved down the queue, that boys and girls would pass them, their faces pictures of dejection and misery.

Noah was hopping with excitement. "Oh come on!" he wanted to shout as the queue that had seemed to be speeding up, slowed down once more.

Finn smiled at his friend, doing a quick headcount of the people in front of them. "Hey dude, don't worry. We've only got like 12 people in front of us."

Noah rolled his eyes. "That's 12 people too many."

Finn had to bite back a laugh at the childish antics of his best friend and a small silence fell between them until the board came right in front of them, the tension building. Neither of them had even considered the possibility of only one of them getting in. he turned Noah as the last person between them and the list started to move. "No matter what happens Puck, I got your back."

Puck grinned. "Same here, this won't change anything."

And they both stepped up. The sheet held some writing at the top which passed both of their minds. It was the list of 25 names that lay underneath it. Finn smiled as he saw a couple of names he recognised of his friends. And then, about 1/3 of the way down the list, he saw a name that made a grin break out onto his face, wider than ever before: Finn Hudson. He turned to his friend who also had read the list. Finn could easily imagine he had the same delighted expression that was on his friend's face.

"Quarterback." Finn whispered, delighted.

"Wide receiver." Puck reciprocated, they had both got the positions they wanted.

What friendship the boys had built up since meeting each other on their first day of high school, was suddenly, in that moment, made a lot stronger. They could not foresee how much stronger that would get and what they would both go through. But they knew that just making it to the football team was the start of something new. This was going to be the best year ever!

* * *

**Gonna have to admit, I do not know much about American football so I just used another position that I knew of that wasn't Quarterback for Puck as it is never actually mentioned. What did you guys think?**


	11. Hidden Gem

**HOLLA! So this was changed quite a few times because I love the scope it gives the writers to work with, this prompt. I realised I haven't done much Niff, so this is one for all you Niff fans. I have to admit though, I also picked them because CURT MEGA replied to one of my tweets! Literally so happy, the first time anyone even remotely famous as done anything like that...So yeah, fangirling session still happening even though it was yesterday...**

**Tomorrow will be the latest actual prompt and in the mean time, I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**Prompt:** first three words must be: 'the first time' – Momaboutown

**Characters:** Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling

**Words:** 594

* * *

The first time Nick saw Jeff in his true self for the first time, came only a few days into his first semester at Dalton. Unlike the rest of his freshman year, Jeff had joined the school three weeks in, a scared boy who refused to talk to anyone. Nick had the delight of being his roommate, he genuinely meant it to be a delight because he was also fairly quiet and was still trying to get used to all the noise and hubbub of high school life. Coming to Dalton from home-schooling was most definitely a frightening experience.

Silence had passed for three days in the room that the two boys shared. Nick had quickly learned that Jeff didn't talk, either he physically couldn't or he wouldn't, something perhaps that the new boy wasn't quite ready to share just yet.

But despite the quietness that the room possessed, the two boys were otherwise completely different. Nick grinned to himself as he walked back into the room that he and Jeff shared, after another hard day's slog in the classrooms. The curriculum was different from what he was used to but he was just getting the hang of it. There was a clear divide between Jeff and Nick's sides of the room. A mess of clothes, papers and books covered half the room, overlooked by a cork board covered in photos from his old school, the lack of blonde hair in any photo telling an observer that Nick was definitely not the neat one. On the other hand side though, a perfectly neat desk with everything arrange right and a pair of sky blue pyjamas lying neatly on the bed.

Nick failed to notice the bathroom door locked shut as he flung his bag on his bed, picking up a couple of checked shirts and shoving them in a drawer before peeling off his blazer and hanging on a hanger in his wardrobe. Of all his possessions, it was the blazer that Nick prized the most. It felt like home and fitted him very snug. It was something that helped him be who he was without making him stand out too much.

But as Nick sighed and pulled a Chemistry textbook out of his bag, he finally realised that he wasn't alone. Despite the rush of water that told him a shower was being run, he could hear a clear voice singing above it, the notes folding over each other. "When I grow up, wanna be a star, wanna be in movies."

Nick couldn't help it as he grinned, now that was one fine voice and he finally knew something else about Jeff, a secret Spice Girls fan was living with him. Nick listened as the boy continued, his vocal range was astounding and he seemed to be going for it, Jeff had abandoned any pretence and without anyone to hear it, so he thought, he could stop pretending to hide. And Nick liked it. This was the Jeff he wanted to see more of, the one who clearly didn't care what happened, the one who let himself go when he was alone, the one with the most amazing voice. Jeff pulled his iPhone out of his bag and started to record the boy. He had spoken to Wes, a boy in the year above who had just joined the Warbler, the show choir. They were always on the lookout for new members. And Nick would be damned if he didn't let the boys know about this gem hidden behind a blazer and silence.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Would love and appreciate the feedback!**


	12. It's All Over

**HOLLA! So here is the new chapter, the latest prompt for this week! It is a different take on the latest episode, Shooting Star! If you haven't seen the episode, it isn't like this in any way except there are guns and shooting involved but no one dies...can you identify the person at the end?**

* * *

**Prompt:** everyone is fighting – Different Child

**Characters:** Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry **+ mysterious character**

**Words:** 673

* * *

The fear in the room was palpable. Everyone was having a go at him when all he had tried to do was help. Blaine pulled his knees right up to his chest and tightened his arms around them, lowered his head to stop people from seeing the tears and remained silent. No one was safe but the least he could do if the worst came, was to get Artie out. No one would remember the boy in the wheelchair who can't get themselves out of there as fast as the rest, Blaine knew that almost as well as Artie did. The only thing that made him move, despite what anyone else was doing, was the crash as the door came crashing in. the shooter was coming for them.

* * *

The corridors passed in a hazy blur as the tears in her eyes clouded lines and colours together. Lectures didn't matter, he needed to know what was happening, whoever was teaching. Even if it was Carmen Tibideaux, it didn't matter.

She hadn't anticipated the barging through the door to be that loud and all eyes turned towards her as she interrupted Ms Tibideaux mid-speech but it was only the pale boy that she had eyes for. "I assume you have a very good reason for interrupting my class Miss Berry."

Rachel's voice shook, on the verge of tears. "It's McKinley Kurt." His eyes widened and the students were looking between the two of them, Carmen frowning to try and gage the situation. "There's been a shooting."

Kurt jumped up, the wide eyes of the rest of the class falling upon them. "Please don't tell me…" he couldn't finish the sentence.

Rachel shook her head. "They haven't released the names of the dead yet, they haven't confirmed even what really happened."

Kurt flung himself into his friend's arms and Carmen silently turned on the TV that was in the corner of the room. It was coincidence that the news was on there and Rachel could just glimpse a few body bags being wheeled out. The group had just caught the last of the list of the dead. "And Ryder Lynn have been confirmed among the dead. Susie, back to you in the studio."

Kurt looked up. "Wait; wasn't that the name of the kid who played Danny?"

Rachel's eyes widened even further. "They would have been in Glee club."

Kurt's face paled to a deathly white. "Blaine." He whispered, starting to hyperventilate as Rachel ran over to his bag as he stood there, shell shocked.

Her hands shook as she grabbed his phone. She didn't care that people were looking at them as she handed it to Kurt. "Ring him Kurt, please tell me they didn't…that they aren't…you know…"

Kurt's nod was barely perceptible. He didn't need to punch in a number, just one and he was already on speed dial to the boy he realised only now, in their darkest hour, he could trust. He did love Blaine, he had always loved him. "Blaine?" He cried down the phone as it continued to ring. "Blaine please pick up!"

* * *

In Lima Ohio, a phone rang on a chair in the empty choir room. Blood splattered the walls and a solitary figure walked in the room, a satisfactory smirk on his face. Slowly he walked over to the phone and the smirk grew on his face as he saw the number that was calling. He didn't need to check if anyone was going to see him, he knew that no one would.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Kurt Hummel come to try and claim his boyfriend back. You're too late Hummel; I've already taken my revenge."

And with that he hung up. His black shoes tapped on the floor as he walked the corridors of McKinley, his perfect uniform contrasting with the mess of the school. He had exacted his revenge. Now he could live in peace, knowing that Blaine Anderson, Sam Evans and the rest of the pathetic New Directions had met their end, that there wouldn't be any competition for Regionals. Because with the only other decent show choir in Ohio now out of the competition, there was only one other group that could take their place. And he was going to lead them to victory. He wasn't a military boy for nothing.

* * *

**What do you think? Until next time folks!**


	13. Hate?

**HOLLA! Here is the next chapter catch up. Thank you SO much for all the reviews on the last chapter! Yeah, I actually quite like Hunter (well in my other Glee fanfic The Hunter Hunter, go check it out if you're interested) but I thought that I would 'go there' as my friend SilverThornFeather put it.**

**So this is a little random as a chapter and I had so many different things I could have done. I was considering Hunter and Blaine again to show a different side of the Season 4 captain. But, obviously, I decided not to in the end. So enjoy!**

* * *

**Prompt:** tragedy strikes and someone unexpected helps out – GleekMom

**Characters:** Thad Harwood, Beatz

**Words:** 535

* * *

I want to hate. I want to hate him so badly. I've hated him ever since we locked eyes in that Warbler audition; his confident smirk plastered all of his podgy confident face. He knew he was going to get in but he knew that I would too. One spot only. Of course neither of us had anticipated that they would open up a spot just to ensure we both got in. but the feeling of dislike has remained. Neither of us actually knows why we still hate each other. We share classes; we have similar friends we are even on the same floor in the dorms. But it is still there, a feud still there that no longer matters to anyone but us.

So why can't I hate him anymore? Is it because my mind is constantly pulled back to the news, the haunting memory of the newsreader's monotone and almost bored voice, announcing the murders of American billionaires Sandy and Chelsea Harwood. The names mean nothing to most people who hear the news. But to mean, they are the most important people I will ever know, have ever known. The parents of a child are who keep you in check, who ensure that you get the best start in life.

Is it that? Will my jealousy grow because he has everything that has just been snatched from my helpless hands? Am I destined to go down in this continuing spiral of darkness and despair? Do I really want to? The Warbler Hall seems to be nothing, it is a room that just now echoes with the news, I don't care that my friends surround me; they don't know what to do.

And then a voice sounds, pulling me out of the depths of my misery, something that I thought would never be possible. "I hear your heart cry for love." My eyes rise to meet the boy who I have fought for three years. But he isn't angry; in fact it is him who is lilting out the melodic notes of my favourite band and my favourite tune. "But you don't act like there's a room, room for me. Don't disturb is all I see."

The boys have sensed the time for the impromptu performance as right and slowly, it is Trent who finds his voice first, and soon I realise that I am no longer alone. They do care, and for some real reason that I don't find myself questioning, he cares. Beatz cares, Jon cares. I may have lost my biological family but I will never lose this family, the ones who will never let go. The tears trickle down my cheek without a second thought, I've found something I hadn't realised I had lost.

And it is Beatz who speaks first after they finish. He steps forward towards me where I am sitting behind the Warbler Council table. All the Warblers are sitting with him, behind him, trying to hide the smiles that are always on their faces. He is smiling, but it isn't the usual smirk. It is one that is comforting and gentle, a genuine friendship. "Once a Warbler, always a Warbler, right Thad?"

Right. Forever and always.

* * *

**What do you think? Is this slightly nicer than the last chapter?!**


	14. Those Hazel Eyes

**HOLLA! So this is another catch up prompt, I hope you guys are enjoying these! Thanks for the positive response on the last chapter. I realised to my utter horror that I am yet to have some Klaine so here we are! If you don't know what The Spoon Theory is, you can check it out by typing it into Google, it is the explanation of what it is like to live with a chronic illness and is really interesting.**

**I hope I have done it justice here and that you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Prompt:** utilise the Spoon Theory – Different Child

**Characters:** Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson

**Words:** 644

* * *

The world seemed to be a big blur. Lessons didn't seem to register; he took notes and left the classrooms when the bell went. No one noticed too much, they were all used to it. Perhaps too much because no one had noticed that he was using up too many spoons. He had started his count too late and he was already running low, it was only lunch time for goodness sake! How on earth was he supposed to last the rest of the day?

The lunch hall was too loud. The navy and red blazers passed in hazes, the figures moving too fast for him to register names and faces even if they remembered him. And quite a lot of people remembered him, the toll of being a Warbler. The routine was almost systematic but having to quickly complete a rushed assignment for math had taken it out of him. It had stolen those precious spoons that he so desperately needed. Moving along the queue, collecting the food that he was being handed, he no longer cared what it was as long as it could make him last just those few precious hours until he could sleep.

As he turned away, the world started to go fuzzy. He didn't understand, what was wrong with the world? Why was it all moving so fast in front of him? Why could he hear his name being called over and over again but at the same time he couldn't hear them? "Kurt." That calming voice, the one that didn't seemed panicked was right beside him.

And then that tray, the one that he could hold onto was gone from him. His hands remained there, stuck in the same position that he had held it. The strange plastic was replaced with a cold skin that, rather than panicking about, he suddenly felt safe in. two hands took his and his vision was marred by hazel eyes that looked at him, the frown in the boy's face creased with worry. "Kurt sweetheart?" His voice was laced with worry. Was that supposed to mean that he cared? He wanted to cry out as those pools of golden hazel tore away from him to call across the room. "Wes! You're the professional! I think Kurt's low!"

The urgency in the boy's voice is surprisingly comforting. For now he realises that he isn't alone. He can feel his legs moving systematically and the pounding of Gucci shoes on tiled floor tell him that their moment of bliss is going to be broken. He can see a boy, not the hazel eyed one, coming towards him and he stops moving. The boy seems to take one look at him and nods quickly. "Yup, far too low for lunch time. How many spoons have you got left Kurt?"

The new boy's voice is also concerned and he fights to remember the exact number. He starts off, every day, with 25 spoons. That is it. "11." He whispers and there is a sigh from both of the boys.

The boy with the hazel eyes pulls him into a hug, an awkward one considering his considerable lack of height but it is full of love and something that he cannot quite understand, something that he understands and appreciates. He likes it, a lot. Chapped lips come in contact with his moisturised skin, perfection against perfection.

"We have to take him back to the dorm. He can't do classes Blaine. I'll cover for you both, go on."

The voice is assuring and there is friendliness in the tone that tells him that everything is going to be okay. But life with a chronic illness is never okay. Perhaps one day it will be okay, just that little bit more okay. As long as the hazel eyed boy is there, it was always going to be okay.

* * *

**We all love a bit of Klaine fluff right? What did you guys think?**


	15. Waiting For Hope

**HOLLA! Sorry, I've kinda grown attached to the word recently so that's how I'm kinda starting every chapter I update! So here is the LATEST prompt! Whoop! It took me ages to work out who to put into this prompt as I had lots of ideas but I hope that you guys are pleased with the outcome!**

**I'm gonna let you guys into a little secret: I'm hoping to write a prompt where I can make you all like Hunter again after chapter 12...mwahahahahahahahahahahaha *insert more evil laughter***

**Okay, I should probably stop drabbling on about my train of thought and let you read this chapter! This is dedicated to SilverThornFeather who lets me read all my prompts to her and she criticises them (she did have a go at me for chapter 12, pulling her signature remark 'You went there?')! Thank you lovely, you are totally awesome!**

* * *

**Prompt:** 'Whose little boy is that?' – ficdirectory

**Characters:** Sam Evans and Joe Hart

**Words:** 746

* * *

The hospital was silent. That wasn't surprising; it was 3 o'clock in the morning. The occasional clack of shoes upon linoleum floor of the night nurses and doctors checking up on their patients came past the door but that was it. He hated hospitals. They reminded him of his grandfather and no one likes to remember the day when you watch someone slip away from you, falling into a deep sleep that you know, even in your 8 year old heart, he will never wake up from.

He wasn't here by choice. Well actually he was, he had volunteered to take the early morning watch, it was an excuse not to go into class the next day. But he hadn't exactly volunteered to be looking after someone who, although he had known for a long time, he felt like he barely knew. But no one wished any injury on anyone and the constant drip in the boy's arm with the oxygen mask over his face was a sight that he was not likely to forget easily.

School was a pain, life was a pain. Cars were the worst. People said that they were a blessing, that they allowed people to go places, to be places in a quicker time. If it was a blessing, he thought bitterly as he watched the taller boy sleep, then it certainly one that God hadn't provided. Because car crashes couldn't be part of his plan, there couldn't be a useful and logical explanation for the fact that, although the rest of the Glee club had seen him just a few minutes before, Rory Flanagan was now lying in a hospital, his light brown hair messed up as he liked it and his breathing so shallow that he could slip away at any moment. The scars all over his body are all that is left of the physical scars that will exist once his broken ribs and left leg have healed. But, so soon after the shooting incident, there were emotional scars that were less likely heal as quickly, if at all. There were moments in life where you see something different; you see something that you are never going to forget.

"Sam?" The soft whisper comes and he whips around, trying to locate the source of the noise. He knows that voice. The silhouette of a boy his age came across the doorway.

Sam grimaces as he sees the boy in the doorway. "Hey Joe. Come on in." He checks his watch as the boy draws up a chair as quietly as he can; Rory is not the only occupant of the ward. "It isn't your watch yet. You still have another 30 minutes of precious sleep."

Joe smiles lightly as he looks down on the boy in the bed. "He looks so peaceful doesn't he?" He murmurs, tears forming slightly in his eyes. He bites his lip as he sits down. "I thought, seeing as we have back-to-back shifts and you have a faith of some sort, we could pray for him."

Sam frowns. He is intrigued by the idea and although he has a faith, it is times like this that he begins to doubt what he has been brought up with. "How is that going to help? This isn't part of God's plan, surely? He couldn't let Rory get like this? How can we still believe that he is perfect if he lets this happen to Rory?"

Joe looks thoughtful, taking in Sam's whispered rant. "We can't know exactly why God allows things to happen but we have to hope and pray that he knows what he is doing. No one on Earth can say why and we have to wait patiently, pray in hope and wait with expectation that God's will is done in this situation. We can't do any more than be supportive."

Sam bows his head, understanding. He may not understand fully but at least he can try to set an example to his friends. The two boys fall silent as their eyes close and the praying begins. And there it started, three boys in a hospital room. Three boys who had lost a lot, too much for their young age. The loss of family, the loss of friends, the loss of innocence. But in that moment, there was a glimmer of hope and even if no one else cared, they all knew that there would be someone looking out for them, up there.

* * *

**The issues that Sam has is also known as the Problem of Evil and Suffering (If God is all loving, all knowing and all powerful, why is there evil and suffering in the world?) which is often asked of the Abrahamic (I think it might be all three faiths) God. I'm studying for my Philosophy exam soon, it seems to be rubbing off on my writing. Apologies if this offends anyone.**

**What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Want me to stop writing forever and scrunch up my paper until it's a tiny ball of mesh before force-feeding it to me?**


	16. Perfection

**HOLLA! So, sorry that I didn't get this up yesterday but there will be one tomorrow I promise! This is another catch up prompt, thanks for all the amazing response to my chapters, you guys are totally awesome! Hope you like this one and let me know what you think!**

**Warning, I know next to nothing about IVF and stuff like that so do correct me if I have got anything wrong!**

* * *

**Prompt:** 'God only know what we're fighting for.' – Melissa Motown

**Characters:** Burt and Elizabeth Hummel

**Words:** 608

* * *

The waiting room was silent. This wasn't surprising as they were the only ones in the room. It wasn't often that you found an eager couple awaiting results of IVF in such a quite environment, perhaps it was the nerves that were keeping them from talking. But they were glad for the silence; they wanted this moment to be special, to be theirs. Starting a family was special; it meant the world to them both. They had been trying for years now, not with IVF but they hadn't been able to afford it then. Now they could, now was their chance before it could all go so horribly wrong.

Burt smiled at his wife gently, the usual creases in his brow only just starting to show before he linked his hand in hers, his skin coarse and rough but clean after a hard day's work in the garage her light brown curls cascaded down her back like a waterfall and her hazel eyes sparkled as she gazed into her husband's blue ones. Married for ten years, the couple had never once had an argument; never once had they disagreed over anything, that they could remember at least. Anyone who met or knew them would say they had the perfect life, the ideal marriage. Of course this had been marred when Elizabeth had found out that she couldn't conceive naturally. It broke both their hearts and they had known it would take a while to get over. But they had made what they felt was the right decision and now they were one step away from their ultimate dream either being ripped away from them once more forever or making that crucial step.

"Mr and Mrs Hummel?" The kindly doctor who they had made the appointment with came up, his clipboard in hand and a gentle smile on his face as his doctor's coat swayed carelessly in the gentle breeze coming from the ventilation.

Burt stood and offered his arm to his wife who rose slowly, nodding at the doctor in recognition. As he slipped his hand back into hers, he squeezed the hand, a reassurance that whatever happened and whatever the outcome was, they would be alright. The doctor turned around and walked down the hall and the couple fell in step behind him, the three pairs of shoes making the only sound down the echoing corridor. Burt could feel his heartbeat rising, he could become a father! This was the moment he had been dreaming over ever since he had laid eyes on Elizabeth, that morning at the start of high school. People say that high school romances never last, he would have to disagree.

The office is starch white and very clean, perhaps too much so. The chairs on the patient's side of the desk are swivel and plastic, not the most comfortable but they are better than none at all. The walls are covered with pieces of paper for various treatments and appointment times. The doctor indicates the chairs and waits until they have both sat down before taking his chair behind the desk, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Well, the results have come back in." He picked up a piece of paper. "You do understand the chances of it not working and there being complications as a result of this, don't you?"

They nod. "We knew it was the right choice, we had to try." Elizabeth spoke softly, her voice quiet and soft.

The doctor nods. "Well, you did well to try." He looked up and smiled at the two parents who were staring at him. "You're pregnant Mrs Hummel."

* * *

**What did you guys think? Like? Dislike? Hate with every fibre in your being? Love to the end of time? Yes that was a deliberate 'Come What May' quote...**


	17. Tempting

**Okay, so I might have not been able to update it until today...but I hope you enjoy it! Again, I'm not gonna tel you who it is until the end and I hope you are surprised.**

**WARNING: self-harming implied here! I know I have to put this here, just in case anyone affected reads this. **

* * *

**Prompt:** a moment of weakness – StarGleekBelle

**Words:** 582

* * *

He had promised himself. Three years, 4 months, 1 week, six days and five hours. That was how long he had been clean for. The scars still showed, the thin crosses lying over each other. Each one he could remember so clearly: where, when, with what. Falls, bashing into things, accidents in the kitchen. That's what he told everyone. He thought everyone believed him, he hoped so. Sure they were usually covered by a Letterman's but when they were out on the field, he had to cover it all up. No one could know the truth. The faint lies had become nothing more than a memory over the years and barely anyone could see them unless they knew what they were looking for or they were studying his arms in detail.

But that was all in the past, that had finished when he had graduated middle school. He had promised himself that it would change. The day he had been accepted into the football team, that had been the best moment of his life. He was in, he was cool.

He hadn't thought that he would ever get used to being cool. He was the boy who would laugh as he watched the losers of McKinley getting tossed in the dumpsters every day. Not that he would actually participate if he could help it. He knew so well what it was like to be thrown in those bins. But he knows that if he stops, if he tries to stand up for one of them then he will end up there too. In the last place he wants to be. The nightmares still haunt him every day, every night he fears the terrors will take him back there. And he doesn't want to go back, he doesn't want to remember. How could he want to remember the hell he went through for three years? At least high school has seemed to be the best years of his life as he was told.

Until now. The mirror in the bathroom is misted up because he's just stepped out of the shower. And then it hit him. He wasn't cool. He was only considered cool because he could throw and catch a ball and because he'd made friends with the quarterback. Now that quarterback wasn't cool anymore and yet he had managed to retain his cool status. But he knew it wouldn't last long. Someone was going to find out about his terrible past. The razor lay there, unassuming and waiting to be picked up after a week of disuse, the stubble bristles that had been taken away, now clean off the blades. The cold metal looked up at him, invitingly. The individual strips of metal looked so comfortable. But he couldn't, he had promised so many people including himself that he would never go down that route, that he would never enjoy the sight of the blood trickling down his arms. But one more time couldn't hurt, could it? He picks it up, feeling the plastic handle fit neatly into the curve of his palm. It feels cold against his skin, running along and making Goosebumps appear. He shouldn't be doing it, he knows he shouldn't. But he can't help himself.

He needs to get it out of his system. He needs to get away from the fact that he, Azimio, has a gay best friend. And for that, he will never be able to forgive himself or Dave. It needed to stop.

* * *

**What do you think? Azimio is one of the dark-skinned dudes who hangs around with Karofsky (I don't want to say black unless it's politically incorrect, I'm still trying to work that one out).**

**If anyone does get affected by this kind of stuff, I'm really happy to chat, just drop me a PM.**


	18. Help

**HOLLA! So here is this week's prompt! I hope you enjoy it, this isn't as crazy as the last one or upsetting so I hope that no one was affected and you didn't miss out on much! So the genre/style that I chose was texting. I've never done an entire chapter with it and I hope that you enjoy it! This is set post- Cough Syrup and it doesn't touch upon the suicide attempt in any sensitive way but just in passing.**

**Context for the chapter: Kurt and Karofsky have agreed to be friends and swapped numbers so that they could keep in contact for whenever they wanted to keep in contact.**

* * *

**Prompt:** write in a genre or style you aren't comfortable in – pi-on-a-skateboard

**Characters:** Kurt Hummel and David Karofsky

**Words:** 854

* * *

KURT: heard you were released from hospital.

KAROFSKY: yeah, so glad to be away from that sickly sweet stench of cleanliness.

KURT: I hate hospitals.

KAROFSKY: after today, I'm never going back into one for the sake of it.

KURT: do any of us?

KAROFSKY: touché.

KURT: did know you spoke French Dave.

KAROFSKY: I don't, it's the only word I know in it. Took Spanish as my elective.

KURT: did you have Mr Schue for your lessons?

KAROFSKY: *sigh* yeah.

KURT: *rolls eyes* oh I bet you learnt loads then.

KAROFSKY: *chuckle* of course not, no one paid attention except your freaky Glee friends.

KURT: hey, I might be your friend at the moment but I won't have anyone messing with them.

KAROFSKY: alright, sorry. I guess old habits die hard.

KURT: you're telling me, it took me years to stop rolling my eyes constantly.

KAROFSKY: and there's a problem there because?

KURT: apparently it does something to your eyeballs. I should talk to Wes about that, he's doing medicine at Harvard.

KAROFSKY: Wes?

KURT: from Dalton, one of the Warblers, great guy. All of them were, are.

KAROFSKY: you really enjoyed it there, didn't you?

KURT: I loved it but McKinley is my home.

KAROFSKY: I miss it every day. I wish I could come back as you did.

KURT: you still can. There might be some unforgiving people but at least you'll have me and I can be very persuasive of Finn and Puck.

KAROFSKY: *chuckle* I can actually believe that. But that's not exactly going to go swimmingly with Azimio and the guys.

KURT: good point.

KAROFSKY: no, I guess Pasadena will suit me alright.

KURT: you're moving to California?

KAROFSKY: yeah, my dad managed to persuade a small high school there to let me do a mid-semester transfer.

KURT: does he have a job to do out there?

KAROFSKY: yeah, one came up so conveniently just at the time we were considering the move.

KURT: I hope it goes well for you.

KAROFSKY: I hear the weather is pretty neat over there.

KURT: it's California; you are going to have the most amazing weather.

KAROFSKY: who knows, I might be able to make some new friends in a place where no one cares about a boy who attempted suicide.

KURT: you will be fine. You know, you should try surfing if you're going to be near the sea.

KAROFSKY: nearest beach is half an hour away Hummel. And that's in a car which I don't have at the moment.

KURT: think positively Dave, some of your new high school friends might be surfer jocks as well as football players.

KAROFSKY: sounds like you're trying to set me up as a jock before I've even moved there.

KURT: I want you to be happy Dave, it's the least I can do for you after you got kicked out of McKinley.

KAROFSKY: that's only because I was such an ass to you.

KURT: the point is that you aren't anymore. When do you leave?

KAROFSKY: Thursday. Dad told me yesterday. Only gives us three days to pack.

KURT: that would kill me. How can anyone manage that?

KAROFSKY: I guessed you might have said that. I know the house has internet so I'll let you know when I get there.

KURT: *chuckle* I look forward to it. You know, you should talk to Rachel's dads about being openly gay in California, they both grew up there. I can give you their e-mail.

KAROFSKY: I don't even know whether I want to be closet or openly gay there.

KURT: think of it this way, either someone will find out at some point.

KAROFSKY: even at this late stage?

KURT: yeah. Is it better to let people know now that let them get over it or wait until they find it out?

KAROFSKY: I don't know.

KURT: neither do I. actually, Blaine would be happy to talk to you about it

KAROFSKY: how would he be able to help?

KURT: he knows what it is like to both come out in high school to your new peers and be an openly gay student.

KAROFSKY: would he even speak to me?

KURT: I can persuade him. And once he chats to you, he'll be a good boy.

KAROFSKY: *snort* you make him sound like a puppy.

KURT: he is. He's an overgrown adorable puppy.

KAROFSKY: thanks for all the offers Kurt. It's good to know that there's someone who is happy to talk.

KURT: I know that if I was in your position, I'd want to keep in contact with someone from here.

KAROFSKY: I do.

KURT: do you want to meet Blaine in person or over Skype? He's happy to do either.

KAROFSKY: you're chatting to him too? At the same time?

KURT: I am a genius at multi-tasking, I'll have you know.

KAROFSKY: um, I think Dad's making me finish packing my stuff tonight, I better go.

KURT: cool. Good luck Dave.

KAROFSKY: thanks.

KAROFSKY: hey Kurt?

KURT: yeah?

KAROFSKY: thanks for everything. Right now you're the only true friend I have.

* * *

**What did you think? I hope you liked it and it made sense of some sorts...**


	19. I Know The Truth

**Okay so I have to be the worst at actually meeting the catch up prompt deadlines! Here is the next one, thanks for all the postive comments about the last chapters. This sees the return of one of my favourite Warblers and this is a little bit of a random prompt chapter but I hope you like it!**

**I calculated that this chapter means we have seen Trent is as many fics as we have seen Blaine...in this fic...curious...might have to use some other character soon...NO!**

**There are no warnings for this chapter, just that there are feels. You have been warned.**

* * *

**Prompt:** give a new character a Born This Way tee – MuseInMe3

**Characters:** Trent Nixon

**Words:** 721

* * *

He didn't like it any more. For a few days he'd been able to put up with the glares and lack of acknowledgement from his fellow Warblers. He'd understood that, he'd recognised that he had betrayed them and now they weren't even going to make it to Regionals for the first time since they could remember. He hadn't wanted it to mean that they would lose out, although he knew that the possibility was most likely. He hadn't anticipated that the glares and ignoring would last way beyond a week. Even Nick and Jeff, his two closest friends, had distanced themselves. Sure they acknowledged him a little more, the odd nod and glance every once in a while.

But it was when the register was taken two weeks after the incident, Hunter still insisted on them meeting, and his name hadn't been called out that he broke.

He didn't even bother with the protocol. He was Warbler secretary, had been, and should have noticed the one name missing off the sheet. "Why didn't you call my name?" He spat in the pregnant pause that followed while Hunter put the register away.

Only a few eyes flickered towards him. "You know perfectly well why." How was Hunter's voice so calm and collected? "You should have realised by now that no one wants someone who goes and ruins every chance the Warblers ever had." He shrugged as his eyes bore into Trent's. "You don't deserve to be a Warbler."

Trent stood fuming. Words could not describe the anger, hurt, humiliation that he felt at that. It was as if his heart had been torn right in two. He stormed out of the room and tore up to his bedroom which he had to himself. He was no longer wanted by the people who had come to his rescue. He was worthless, he was nothing.

As he lay, wallowing in his own self-pity, his eye caught sight of a photo tacked to his wall. It wasn't very big but Trent saw it and suddenly had an idea. He and Blaine had gone to McKinley to see the New Directions' performance of Born This Way and afterwards they had been introduced to Kurt's friends. The boy had not stopped smiling as Sam had snapped the photo that Trent had now tacked onto the wall, Kurt's t-shirt very visible. Maybe that was the way to get over it. He knew that nothing could get him lower than getting kicked off the Warblers. But he had done the right thing. But he hated himself for it! What was the right emotion to be feeling? Should he feel angry at himself? Should he feel confused? Should he feel that he was worthless?

Rummaging in his drawer, Trent eventually pulled out a clean white polo neck t-shirt that he knew was cheap and he would rarely use again. Finding a marker pen, he painstakingly drew on the words that proved what he hated most about himself. The thing was is that he knew that everyone hated it about him as well so it wasn't as if he was lying or making a huge statement, he was admitting to facts.

So when the impatient 'tut' came from the doorway the next Warbler meeting, Hunter looked surprised to see Trent standing in the doorway. He thought he had made it clear that he didn't want the senior anywhere near the place. But Trent stopped him with a hand before he could speak his closed blazer creasing as he stepped down into the room. "You are yet to learn how much words can hurt Hunter, you have no idea the respect you lost from me yesterday, what was left of it after the incident. And I realised that what I hate most about myself is the one thing that you guys can't stand either. And this is the only way you guys are going to get it."

Trent went and stood on the steps, aware of everyone's eyes on him, before pulling his blazer open. The boys started at the large letters written across the shirt: RIGHT.

Trent was right, and the fact that he knew he had been right was what was killing him. But now it was out in the open, he just hoped it would have the desired effect.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm not quite sure how it got to that but I hope you like it! Let me know what you think!**


	20. Not My Life

**HELLO! Here is the new catch up prompt, again this is rather random and completely weird! This is AU and deliberately so that you don't get who the character is which has also been deliberately kept from you!**

**Enjoy this prompt. I am just trying not to fangirl about the fact that members of Team Starkid, Grant Gustin (YES I KNOW but he is leaving tomorrow) and JJ Abrams are casually in London at the moment...**

* * *

**Prompt:** Rock the Vote – GleekMom

**Words:** 549

* * *

I've always been defined by anything else other than my real name. The son of the Prime Minister. Posh boy. Stuck up Git. Everyone's seen my but nobody knows me. They like to think they know me; they buddy up to me as if they can automatically be my friend because I have connections. I hate it. I'm not like that.

And now I am in the public eye more than ever. Because my mum is running to be Prime Minister, again. The second female Prime Minister ever in Australia, what about that as a title? Even better, she'll be the first female Prime Minister to be serving for three terms. Oh yeah, of course I'm happy for her, I mean I genuinely am but you get so sick of smiling all the time and pretending to be happy for her. I don't feel like a person, like a human being. I feel much more like a pawn in her power game, a piece in the jigsaw that she has to have completed in order to make her perfect life complete. I order for her to have total satisfaction.

But has she asked me about my life? Does she care about whether I would rather go to an ambassador's dinner with goodness knows how many other unknown people, or go skateboarding with my friends? No, because to her I am someone who would genuinely enjoy making small talk with people in the four different languages I've been forced to learn ever since she made it her goal when I was two to become Prime Minister. Pah, of course not! Does she think I'm that old and genuinely that sophisticated? I'm not one of her freaking ministers! But now at least any ambassador can talk to me about world politics in American, Australian or Standard English, Mandarin, Spanish or French. I mean, I would so rather be kicking a ball around outside, but even that has been restricted because apparently it doesn't make mum look good.

Hasn't anyone thought or asked me what I want to do? Mum is assuming that when I leave school, I have just begun my penultimate year of high school, I will go into politics. It is as if she is trying to groom me into having to follow her into the business. Hasn't she considered the fact that I might want to do something else? Is her mind really that small? I want to go into journalism, not some crummy stuffy place that will restrict me. World journalism would mean that the sky really is the limit, not the gold-gilt ceiling.

So that's why I'm making a stand. She doesn't know I've signed myself up for the exchange programme. I've sorted out the visa and everything; I even managed to buy the aeroplane tickets by myself. I'm going to America! Lima Ohio may not be LA but it seems like a quiet place where nothing really happens. That's exactly what I want. Because there, no one would have heard of Sally Flanagan and her family who appear so perfect, but in reality they are far from it. I'm going to make a splash that my mum won't be looking for. Look out mum, for once Rory Flanagan will really make or break your campaign.

* * *

**What did you think? Bet you weren't expecting him right?**


	21. Reflection

**HELLO! So here is the new prompt chapter! And yes, as per usual with my state of bad timing, I have not managed to update this on time and I am really sorry. I have my drama practical exam in ten days time and we had a five hour rehearsal yesterday that took it out of me and then my parents made me do even more so I was exhausted and only realised I had to update at about 9pm. So HUGE apologies!**

**Anyway, I hope this makes up for it! Yay for the new prompt and next weeks is one from me!**

* * *

**Prompt:** Ransacked – TaraJean621

**Characters:** Santana Lopez

**Words:** 574

* * *

The traffic rushed by, car horns blowing and the mixture of chatter that rang bells of excitement, curiosity, irritation and perhaps even some boredom, all merged into one soundscape that formed the backdrop of a normal view of New York City. In the middle of the hubbub, sitting in the corner of a small little café that she had recently discovered in her wanders around New York, sat a certain Miss Santana Lopez. Her jet black curls cascaded down her back and it was easy to ward off the wandering eyes that glanced her way, sometimes it helped to be known as a Lima Heights girl. Just one look, a sharp glare would be enough to send any wise man backtracking fast across the café floor. Sometimes she found it a relief, have control over the one thing that she felt she often had the least control over. Here people didn't know her and she didn't want to know them so it was a win, win situation.

But truth be told, she wasn't happy. Aside from the fact that she was in the most spectacular city in the entire world, where it never seemed to sleep and the energy bills were astronomically high, she felt lost. As if she had been thrown in a pit and couldn't get out, no matter how hard she tried. She wasn't used to being a nobody. In Lima, she had been one of the most feared girls at McKinley, known for her quick wit and harsh way of telling the truth as well as her cheerleading skills which had kept her on top of the school. Even in Louisiana, her reputation had preceded her and she had been accepted by those who admired her feisty nature and enjoyed being surrounded by other people who were actually GOOD at performing the rigorous routines she was used to.

But here? In New York, the city where dreams were supposed to come true, she was nothing. She was a college dropout with no plans and no hope. The girl that she loved was taken with another guy and she had let Brittany slip through her fingers like grains of sand, something she bitterly regretted. Why was she so hell bent on being stubborn and firm in her beliefs? If she was nay different, she would have changed it all in a heartbeat.

A deep sigh sounded from her throat as she surveyed the scene. She was alone, Rachel and Kurt were in their various classes in NYADA and she wasn't exactly welcome there anymore after storming in to tell Brody exactly what she thought of him. Perhaps things would be different if she had not come out to her grandmother, if she had taken other people's advice earlier and come to New York at the beginning of the year, perhaps things would have been better.

As she sipped her just right temperature coffee, black with no added extras, she considered the point at which her life had been turned upside down. When she had graduated, perhaps the best thing that had ever happened to her had turned into the worst. Because that was when she lost control, when it all started to go wrong. With no structure and no purpose, it was as if her whole world had been shaken, the room of her life ransacked and all the good bits take away. Now she just had to find them again.

* * *

**What do you think? Did you like it? Was it Santana enough?**


	22. Sticking By The Rules

**HOLLA! So I hope you liked the last chapter, thanks ficdirectory for reviewing! I have a big love for Santana too! This prompt chapter was kinda deliberately not down-hearted as the prompt implies, we've had so many heavy chapters recently that I thought I'd lighten the mood a little!**

**So here are our favourite boys in blazers, I use quite a few of them so it is a general class. I don't own the lyrics you see or the boys for that matter!**

* * *

**Prompt:** On a cold, rainy night – Different Child

**Characters:** The Warblers

**Words:** 541

* * *

There were several strange traditions that the Warblers had accumulated over the years. Some of the traditions were nice and ordinary such as wearing only uniform to competitions to make them stand out or that there always had to be a gavel present at every meeting (infamously installed by es Montgomery in his time as Warbler Chair two years ago). But there were some very curious ones which it was surprising to see the other boys who didn't bat an eyelid. Perhaps they had experienced them so much that it was almost a performance in itself or they were always anticipating it. But the one evening that Hunter walked into the cafeteria, ready to eat dinner as he always did with the Warblers, he was surprised to see none of them were at the usual table. The group normally ate on one large table but they were now all dotted around. It was dismal weather outside, not something that had dampened the mood of any boy at Dalton. The clouds were a fierce dark grey and the sun was almost completely blocked out by the puffs of darkness, rain was lashing at the windows and the tell-tale rumbles of thunder and lightning could be heard in the distance.

Nick and Jeff sat together as they always did, the only difference to their routines were the slightly disconcerting smirks on their faces as they ate methodically. They observed the cafeteria with certain trepidation, waiting and watching for something that not many people knew about, whatever anyone thought. The clock struck 7.30pm and suddenly, as if nothing had happened beforehand, there was a sound of humming and Sebastian rolled his eyes with a smile on his face as he recognised the song. They had yet to perform whatever mad routine that was tradition.

And then, it was Trent who jumped up on the table and started to sing, holding an invisible microphone. "Humidity's rising, barometer's getting low."

Thad joined Trent above their fellow students on another table. "According to all sources, the street's the place to goooo!"

Hunter turned to George, a fellow senior who wasn't a Warbler. "What the heck is going on?" He asked incredulously.

George raised an eyebrow. "You don't know? You carry that Warbler rulebook around with you, don't you?" He queried and Hunter nodded. "Check in there."

On the other side of the room, Sebastian was doing the same. He flicked through the small pocket book that he held in his blazer at all times. And then he smiled as he saw the rule that meant that the boys were required to sing 'It's Raining Men'.

'_Rule 23: whenever a thunderstorm is taking place during term time and it is taking place in a meal time, all Warblers at either 8.45am, 1.15pm or 7.30pm exactly must make a rendition of It's Raining Men involving all Warblers taking a line of lead. This should never be ignored. Or else.'_

Sebastian smiled as he joined in the backing vocals and took his line towards the end of the song. It went in order of those who had joined the Warblers and therefore Hunter was the last to go. Oh yes, the Dalton Academy Warblers certainly did have some curious rules.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Yes it was a little crazy and George is the only character that I claim to own...**


	23. Revenge Is Sweet

**Well what would you know? I've actually managed to update on time! Yay me! So this took me such a long time to work out what I was going to do for this catch up prompt, especially as I need to do one of my Glee stories. This was a story that was one of my favourites to write and you can find it on my profile! Do go and check it out!**

**So this scene is actually another POV of a scene that I found really hard to write. My friend, once I had posted it, rang me up about 20 minutes later and shouted at me for a good 15 minutes, I kid you not. About 98% of her review was in block capitals.**

**WARNING: I want to put this in here just in case but the character does have some dark thoughts and implies some stuff but it isn't as bad as the last one I put a warning on, I hope. But if you are sensitive, do maybe give this one a miss or get someone else to check it first.**

**Also, apologies for using Rory again but he was the antagonist for the story. Again, IT IS RORY AU!**

* * *

**Prompt:** write a scene from one of your current or past fics you were afraid to write – GleekMom

**Fic:** New Places, Old Haunts

**Character:** Rory Flanagan

**Words:** 519

* * *

Whether fate has been so kind or whether I just have either the best or the worst luck in the world, I must say that someone up there seems to be looking kindly on me right now. For I have her right where I want her. I have been waiting for this day for years, since we were 11. There she sits in the choir room, discussing why she is hurt so bad, her brown curls hanging loosely over her face as she tries to conceal the bruises that some very impressive person has managed to put on her otherwise delicate features. She looks so vulnerable, so childlike, exactly as I used to know her. If I ever work out who it is, I must go and congratulate them. Her friends are gathered around her, concern etched on their young faces. They aren't ready for a shock, something that will change them forever. They are so young and innocent.

But that won't go on for very much longer. Once I am done with Charlotte, I will be able to rest and they will never see the choir room the same way. Their minds cannot comprehend what is about to happen and why. They do not know the pain that someone goes through when you have been so hell bent on killing this one person and then you mistake in the spur of the moment their best friend for your intended victim, for the girl you have had a crush on for years. How do they know that? They have NO idea!

But I will have my revenge. She was the one who set me off; she was the one who tried to restrain the person inside, the person who I truly am. How dare she? No one should be stopped from being who they want to be, who they truly are. That's what she did, she stopped me from being the person I was born and the person I was born to be. I only took the medicine when it hurt so much that I needed them. She thinks she had some form of control over me, that I could be a puppet on the strings of her control. NO! I'm my own person, I am Rory Sean Flanagan! I don't care what other people say or think about me, I was born to be who I am. I was Born This Way!

I suck in a much needed breath of air. They can't see me at the moment but I know that they are talking about me, I'm not dumb. The wooden handle feels comfortable tucked into the cradle that my palm has created. I can smell the metallic smell that new sharp knives give off, it is strangely comforting. It is a curious scene in front of me, they know. They know exactly all about our relationship, what is supposed to happen. I have to make my move. I know it will do the job perfectly. They are designed to cut, splice and kill. And today it will serve its purpose. Finally, I will have my revenge.

* * *

**What do you think? Was it okay? If you want to put it into context, do go check out the story!**


	24. Farewell and Hello

**HELLO! So this is the new prompt! It was supposed to be my week this week but there was such a great request prompt from EvieGleek17 that I had to use it! So I hope you enjoy this one. **

**Also, I will now only be posting one catch up prompt a week up on Thursdays because I have so many exams coming up and I need to revise! So your next update is on Thursday, which is the same day as my first exam so hopefully I'll be able to post it then.**

**WARNING FOR FEELS!**

* * *

**Prompt:** An Unexpected Goodbye – EvieGleek17

**Characters:** Marley Rose

**Words:** 642

* * *

She knew what it was before they had even been admitted into the house. The military uniforms, bowed heads and solemn faces told her all. And she can see this all through the glass of her front door.

"Mummy?" A small voice breaks the pain that is consuming her like a cloud. She turns to see a small girl with brown pigtails sitting at the top of the staircase, her small toes digging into the thick carpet. The Hello Kitty patterned pyjamas fit the 7 year old snugly ad her brow is creased in worry.

She forces a smile onto her face, one that is taking every effort to put on. "Go back to bed Lizzie. Everything is okay."

The girl nods, sticking her thumb in her mouth before standing and turning, making her way back to the comfort and safety of her room. What breaks the moment of innocence is the nock on the door, the rap that sounds more like a death knell than an enquiry. She supposes it is a bit of both. Time seems to slow down as she walks to the door, fearing the truth. She and Jake have been married for a decade now; they were just about the only high school couple that had lasted.

She takes a deep breath before opening the door, as quickly as she can bring herself to. Two officers stand there, in full military uniform and they snap salutes to her as she greets them with a nod. "Mrs Puckerman?" The older man standing in front of the younger officer enquires.

She nods; the movement is barely perceptible as she stands there struck with fear. "Yes?"

The man tries to smile, but in such solemn circumstances it is very difficult. "I'm Major Forth, Captain Puckerman's commanding officer and this is Captain Lynn, a fellow officer who Captain Puckerman worked closely with."

She cannot help but gasp as her brain catches up with her. She hasn't seen Ryder Lynn since he transferred out of McKinley at the end of their sophomore year. He has changed a lot since they have seen each other; he has matured and looks as if he has seen better days. "Ryder?" she breathes.

The younger man smiles sadly. "Hello Marley."

Major Forth doesn't look surprised at this and she quickly remembers her manners. "Would you like to come in?" She hurriedly steps aside and the two men nod before removing their hats and entering the house, moving into the living room before Major Forth gets straight to the point, taking a piece of paper out of his jacket pocket. "I'm sorry Mrs Puckerman to be the bearer of bad news."

He holds out the paper and suddenly the joy of seeing Ryder again disappears. She takes it, her hands trembling. She fumbles to open the later, the words, ink and paper blur together as she tries to read the words that change her life forever:

_My dearest Marley,_

_I hate to think that this will actually end up in your hands. If it is and you are reading this, I am so sorry. I never wanted to leave you, ever. I have made Ryder promise that he will look after you, so I guess little Ry will finally meet his namesake._

_I know that you will be barely processing this information as you read it for the first time; you know I know you too well. Tell Lizzie and Ry, I have no idea what you should say, you were always so much better at this than me. But please tell them that their daddy would never leave them on purpose and he still thinks of them every day._

_I'm sorry you have to live like this; I didn't expect it to be so soon. I love you now and forever my little Rose._

_Yours,_

_Jake._

* * *

**Is it really bad to say that I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I haven't really done character death before and I wanted to do feels so...**

**What did you think?**


	25. Comfession

**HOLLA! So I am posting this very cheekily at school where I am just ONE HOUR away from the most important exam of my life, my practical drama exam that will basically determine whether I go to university. I am totally freaking out and so this is my stress reliever...**

**So, I leave you with this and if I survive the exam, you will know if I do the new prompt on Monday. This is another catch up and we are heading to our good friend Hunter Clarington. I haven't really done this type of style before as well so this should be fun!**

**Thanks to all who continue to support this, you are totally awesome!**

**Also, I've decided to do a recommended song from iTunes for the week! So this week, it is Rainy Day by Ollie Lee. It's a beautiful acoustic version and Ollie is actually a great friend of mine. Go check out his album on iTunes! Obviously, they won't all be friends of mine but I like finding little gems!**

* * *

**Prompt:** if only I'd known then what I know now (first person) – Melissa Motown

**Character:** Hunter Clarington

**Words:** 543

* * *

If only I'd known then that I would have the problems I did, I would never have let my childhood fly by so quickly.

If only I'd known then my sweet mother would die when I was four, I would have run away earlier to escape my brutal father.

If only I'd known then that I would end up so corrupt, I never would have gone to military school.

If only I'd known then that my friendships at military school would be formed due to my ability, I would have tried harder and not seen as so lazy.

If only I'd known then my father would make me do a month tour when I was just 13, I would have prepared myself for the horrors I saw out there.

If only I'd known then that I would never kill another human being, I would never have joined the target club.

If only I'd known then that my life would be miserable for my conscientious objections, I would have gone to choir earlier.

If only I'd known then my voice was so good, I would have taken my opportunity earlier.

If only I'd known then that I had skills in leadership that would take us to Nationals for three years in a row, I would have pushed them further and harder, quicker.

If only I'd known then I'd be invited to take over a struggling show choir in Ohio, I would have researched my competition earlier.

If only I'd known then that the boys would be so open and friendly to me, I would have not appeared so closed off.

If only I'd known then that I would realise I wasn't straight, I might have reconsidered my options and reconsidered coming to Dalton.

If only I'd known then that I would resort to such cruel and illegal methods, I would have tried to find another way.

If only I'd known then that I'd force my friends to do what I was doing, I would have started to hate myself earlier.

If only I'd known then that I would kick one of my closest friends out of the choir, I would have stopped my power hungry nature before it got too bad.

If only I'd known then that I would take Performance Enhancing Drugs, I wouldn't have started to make the connections that I did when I was younger.

If only I'd known then it would have lost us Sectionals for the first time in 3 years, I would have warned myself so much earlier.

If only I'd known then it would have disastrous effects on the boys with the withdrawal symptoms, I would never have put them on it in the first place.

If only I'd known then it would have an even worse effect on me, I would never have done it to myself.

If only I'd known then that it would break down my immune system, I would have reminded myself I hate hospitals.

If only I'd known then it would kill me, I wouldn't be in this hospital bed, writing this confession.

My name is Hunter Clarington, and I am personally responsible for the deaths of 14 Warblers and myself. All because of my selfish ambition, my desire to seek revenge.

* * *

**What did you think? Enjoy the music and hopefully see you Monday if I haven't died of total embarrassment or being so useless in the exam...**


	26. Choices

**HOLLA! I am honestly so sorry for not updating yesterday, I had quite a full on day and I have been prepping for my exams. It kinda struck me yesterday that my first written exam is two weeks yesterday...**

**Anyway, as you can see by me posting, I SURVIVED MY DRAMA EXAM! It went well but I haven't found out what I got and I don't want to so that I have to aim my highest for the written exam.**

**So yeah, this is actually quite an emotional week for me because after Friday, I will never have another lesson in my entire school career...it is so freaky...oh well, enough reminiscing! Here's the new chapter!**

* * *

**Prompt:** A New Hair Colour – MyMagentaPeach

**Character:** Kitty Wilde

**Words:** 534

* * *

The bottles stretched out before her like a never-ending rainbow. There had never been so many shades that she hadn't even been vaguely aware of. The last time she had seen this kind of range had been when she had gone to M+M world on a family holiday to New York two years ago. She had just stood there, as she did now, in awe and wonder, trying to work out which colours she wanted.

But this time it was far more important that she got the right colour. Anything going wrong could end disastrously for her transfer to her new school. She needed to look different; she needed to be different if she was going to survive at this new school, just over two hours from her old one just inside Westerville. Sure it would mean a good trek every morning but it surely wouldn't matter as long as she did well at McKinley. She had to do well, achieve what she had always dreamed of, being head cheerleader and prom queen. After the incident at Crawford, that was never going to happen. She had been hounded out of that place; it was no perfect school by any means, despite what other people thought.

The aisle she was in was empty other than her. She twirled a loose brown curl around her finger, feeling the silkiness brush against her skin. It would be strange to not have her natural auburn hair that she had worn for fifteen years that she had been born with. But it was for the greater good, it all was.

Her eyes raked the aisle, looking for the perfect colour. She glazed over the neon pinks, midnight blacks and glittering golds, too much could go wrong when she attempted it in two weeks' time. Could it really be only two weeks left of the summer holidays? Had the hell of a holiday really gone completely? Sure the holiday itself hadn't been the most disgusting thing ever, they had gone to California and she had got a great tan to match her new hair colour, whatever it might be. It had been the lack of friends and chances to meet up that had got her. They had finally broken her, they had won. Never again.

Uninspired, she turned to leave and resign herself to being just her normal and old self, however much she hated the idea. But then, just as she reached the end of the aisle, a small bottle caught her eyesight and she stopped. A girl smiled on the front of the packet in a cheerleading uniform, with a gentle blonde colour that wasn't so disgusting peroxide blonde but by no means was it so faint that her auburn roots wouldn't show through. It wasn't too fake but it was enough that it would cover her head. Perfect, now she really would win. McKinley wouldn't know what had hit them.

She nodded as she picked up the bottle, the right price as well. Putting several into the basket, that would last her the first few weeks, she turned. "Kitty Wilde, head cheerleader, prom queen." She nodded; a satisfactory smirk on her face. That did sound pretty good.

* * *

**What do you think? **


	27. For The Last Time

**HOLLA! So this is another catch up prompt and it is dedicated to all you Niff fans out there!**

**This chapter actually means a lot to me because tomorrow is my last day of school ever, I go on study leave and only come in for exams and then I'm done. I'm scared and sad and excited all at the same time and so the graduation idea was just something to help me get my feelings out. Although I will never have anything as awesome as this (all we get is strawberries and cream which will now be in the cafeteria rather than outside because of the atrocious weather forecast), I wanted to make it at least magical for our boys in blazers.**

**ENJOY while I go and cry in a corner...**

* * *

**Prompt:** no one understands how they fell in love but there was no denying what they shared was untouchable – StarGleekBelle

**Characters:** Nick Duval, Jeff Sterling and the Dalton Academy Class of 2013

**Words:** 1,173

* * *

To say that he loved absolutely everything about Jeff Sterling would make their relationship sound vague and shallow. But the thing was that it was the truth. He loved the way that Jeff sung unashamedly in the shower at the top of his lungs. He loved the way he always flicked his hair a little and then ruffled it again to make sure it was just the way he, and Nick, liked it. He loved the way he always had a smile for anyone who came his way. Sure that had not been as prominent when Jeff had first arrived, a mid-semester transfer who had shied away from anyone except Nick who had taken his new roommate, the exact opposite of his bouncy and exuberant self, under his protective wing.

Nick could rarely concentrate when he had a lesson with Jeff. The blonde had always managed to get the seat in the classroom where the sunlight could fall on his head perfectly; creating a halo of sorts in the pieces of dust that swirled around his head like fairies dancing. It didn't really matter that much that he didn't concentrate, Nick Duval had one of the highest GPAs at Dalton and it had been of no surprise when he had been named valedictorian of their senior year class, prompting Jeff to run up to him and, in his most public display of affection in the two years they had been together, kissed him full on the mouth resulting in catcalls, whoops and cheers not just for Nick's new title.

And it was at that point that Nick knew for absolute certainty. He knew that being given any number of awards and titles didn't matter. He didn't want anything except the boy who he now held in his arms. He knew what he wanted and he knew that if he wanted to leave Dalton, as several people had always been planning, he had to have a certain blonde by his side. And he had no intentions of letting that dream slide.

So that was why, several weeks later in the warm May sun, Nick found himself standing on a podium in the grounds of Dalton, in front of the 99 other boys who were graduating with him and all their parents. He took a deep breath and felt some form of encouragement as he saw the tiny mahogany box that lay on the stand in front of him, alongside his speech. Well, what had been an attempt at it at least. He turned back to the headmaster who had smiled with delight at Nick's crazy suggestion and agreed. Now the same older man gave an encouraging nod and there was a roar of cheer as he stepped up to the stand. Trent, as head boy, had already made his speech and Nick grinned at his friend as he took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak.

"My four years at Dalton have taught me some of the most important life lessons I will never forget as long as I live. It gave me the best education, the best start to life and the best friends that a guy could ask for. Yes we have lost some of our friends," there were a few small sighs as they remembered Blaine and Kurt who had joined and left their group during their years, "but we have gained a few more in return." His eyes flashed with a smile to Sebastian and Hunter who grinned back. "They have taught me that the best family that one can have is the one that I have to share a school with seven days a week, 9 months of the year. And it is for that family as well as my biological family, that I make this speech. We may be a group of 100 but we are a tight knit group who celebrate each other's achievements, grieve with those who are grieving and know how to party real good." there were a few cheers at this and nods of approval and agreement. "But the best thing is that this family, however dysfunctional and messed up we may be at times, has taught me how to love. Dalton gave me a new family, a new home and a new start."

He took a deep breath and caught Sebastian's eyes. The boy, who had come on a lot since the slushie incident, grinned and mouthed "go for it".

He looked down at his notes. This was where he had got stuck so he had to do what he did best, wing it. "When I joined Dalton, I thought that no one was going to like me because I was geeky, I had no dress sense and I was gay, three factors that shouldn't fit together but came together to make me. How wrong I was." He smiled gently as there were several cheers and nods. "And as we go forth and go to different places, I leave you with two things. The first is an amazing quote that I found from one of my sister's films. We see films every month or so and rarely comes there a cropper where we find a golden line. Well here's one: don't let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game."

"Yeah!" This got the largest applause of the speech so far and Nick grinned as he saw his little sister Amy giving him a thumbs up, she was proud of him no matter what.

He took the small box and stepped around the stand. "The most important thing that Dalton has given me alongside the best set of friends anyone could ask for is the best boyfriend a man could ask for." He saw Jeff go crimson on the front row. "I first met Jeff when he was told to be my roommate. I couldn't refuse and I decided I wouldn't after I saw what I thought was the fittest boy I had ever seen walk into my room. That hasn't changed since." Now he looked directly at Jeff. "I haven't planned anything or made a special speech, trust me when I say I tried. Jeff Sterling, you are my light and my backbone. You are always there for me and hold me close when thunder r and lightning strike even though I know you are just as scared as I am. Words cannot express how much I love you, and I want to be able to hold your hand every day for the rest of my life." And so, making sure his graduation gown would not get so wet, he knelt down on one knee and opened the mahogany box. And over the gasps of the assembled group, Nick wiped a tear away and spoke loud enough that everyone could hear but not so loud that he was shouting. "So Jeffrey Riker Sterling, when it is made legal in Ohio or stuff that we can go to another state where it is legal, will you marry me?"

* * *

**I went there as my friend would say. What did you think? Oh and I don't own the quote that Nick says, does anyone recognise the film? It is one of my guilty pleasures...**


	28. New Direction

**HOLLA! So this is a new chapter, the new prompt! I would love to know what you guys had thought of the last chapter, that one meant a lot to me but hey if you guys disagreed. I struggled to write this chapter as I had no idea how to do it in such a short time or how I thought about another way to look at the character that wasn't so bad as I have put so many people in the past.**

**Enjoy and until Thursday for the new catch up!**

* * *

**Prompt:** Reinvention (reinvent a character) – Different Child

**Characters:** Artie Abrams

**Words:** 577

* * *

The world is his oyster, the halls are his. The jacket feels comfortable on his skin, it feels like he belongs. He is the king of the world. He isn't going to mention that he had an accident not a few weeks ago over the summer holidays that almost left him wheelchair bound. He wouldn't have stood for that, he couldn't have dealt with not being the coolest kid in the school. He was so used to being the running back for the Titans; he was so used to being one of the stars of the school, the coolest guy in the school. He could never have lived up to the shame and dishonour that it would have brought to the nature of his existence at McKinley.

He struts down the hallway, smiling at the cheerleaders and accepting the flirtatious winks and returning them in part. But he isn't interested in them at all. He isn't interested in those who try to entice him and only want to get into his pants because he is a jock. He maybe at the top of the school but he only has one girl in mind. It doesn't matter about the blondes who try to get to him; there is only one reason why he tried out for the team, why he made sure that he got the place that he is at the time. And the girl he is interested in won't even look at him.

As he continues to walk down the hallway, he stops as he hears something. He hears something that always makes him stop whenever he passes the room with two doors one at each end. It is the room that he considered entering for three years but never thought of it. He knows that even if he told one of his friends that he had considered joining the Glee club of McKinley High, he would no longer be king of the school. He knows what has happened to the last king of the school, Finn Hudson, now he's just a joke.

But he's more than a joke to him. He's the most dangerous man and despite his new found lack of authority at McKinley, he is in the position that Artie most covets. Because he is in love, in love with the girl that Finn loves. He hates the way that they so lovingly look at each other, the way that their voices intertwine so easily and rise up like a lark singing at dawn. As he pauses in the doorway, he takes another look into the room. They all look so happy in there, joking around about something or other. They all have smiles on their faces, even the teacher Mr Schuester. Artie knows Mr Schue, he definitely didn't choose Spanish which was a genius decision, but because he has wound up in Ms Pillsbury's office so many times. He fails to understand; apparently being a jock makes him several times more likely to end up a drunkard or to get a girl pregnant. How many times does he have to explain that the only girl he's ever planning on getting with will only consent when they are married and if he changes religion? Not that he has a religion to start off with.

No, he cannot settle for any less than Rachel Berry. How he will get her is another thing altogether. He just has to come up with a cunning plan.

* * *

**I know it is a little strange but what did you think? Oh and the last three words is from one of my favourite British TV series that ran a couple of decades ago, do you know what it is?**


	29. Just A Memory

**HOLLA! Here's the next catch up prompt, thanks for all the amazing feedback from the last chapter! So WARNING for feels and this is kinda outa canon although it could happen...I'll let you decide! But yeah, I feel sorry for you guys...I wanted to cry just writing this but I'm not in a 'lets be all happy and make everyone so happy to see each other' mood...this is what revision for exams does to you...**

* * *

**Prompt:** 2022, McKinley's 10-year high school reunion – MuseInMe3

**Characters:** New Directions

**Words:** 561

* * *

It seems strange. They haven't been here for nine years at least. The halls are the same. The tell-tale signs of slushie still stain the sinks in the toilets, a rainbow of blues and reds that brought back less than pleasant memories.

To say that the whole event was awkward would be an understatement. The jocks still stood together, trying to make conversation about how badly or well they had been doing. Judging by the withering looks they were sending everyone else, it appeared that very few had actually gone on to play football rather well. The cheerleaders all huddled together, looking a lot more mature and less preppy than they had been ten years ago. Everyone seemed to have matured in the room, adulthood had given them a good dose of reality and they were no longer the brats and bullied they had been when they had last stepped onto the turf that had set them on some course or other.

Only murmurs could be heard as the conversations painstakingly continued. The Glee club were perhaps the biggest group in the room; Brittany had been invited along anyway despite retaking the year. But despite the hardships and struggles they had gone through, everyone would have naturally assumed that they would be the group that would be most animated and glad to see each other. But it was this eclectic group of teenagers that was perhaps the most silent. Smiles were exchanged and the brief nod, but no one could bring themselves to make proper conversation. Either the person they would much rather be talking to wasn't there or they just didn't have the heart.

Because there was one person in that group who should have been there that day wasn't. He wasn't there just because he had not bothered to turn up. No, he would have been there no matter what the cost. But it is a physical impossibility for him to be there. And it isn't just those who were his closest friends who wish he was there in more than just a stunning photo. Everyone in the room can feel that there is something not right, that there is a hole where his presence should be.

The only scent of him that remains lies in the choir room as well as the gym where the reunion is taking place is a solitary photo. It is from his senior year and his bright smiling face masks the pain he suffered through to get to where he went to.

Of course he should have known better than to go and perform all his own stunts when he joined the Broadway production of Les Miserables that involved him throwing himself off the barricade as Enjolras every night. He should have known that it would go wrong one day. With all the rogue pieces of furniture so securely in place, he should have known that that there would be one piece that was potentially dangerous. He should have known that there would be one night that he would be thrown backwards as his character died where he misjudged the placement. He could have known that there would be a chair leg that struck his spinal cord, an edge of another piece that snapped his neck.

Because Kurt Hummel died doing what he loved. Enjolras didn't just die that day, a legend did.

* * *

**I'm torn between saying what do you think and apologising...what did you think? And I apologise if any feels were destroyed...**


	30. Awkward

**HOLLA! Here is the latest prompt from ficdirectory this week, it was a really nice and freeing thing so I decided to bring in a little older Anderson time just prior to episode 6.**

**I just had my first ever MOST important exams this morning (A Levels for those Brits out there) and I have one on Thursday so I'm getting extremely nervous about them...**

**Enjoy this while I bury myself in revision!**

* * *

**Prompt:** write whatever you want in season 2 – ficdirectory

**Characters:** Blaine and Cooper Anderson

**Words:** 719

* * *

The silence was palpable around the table. The place itself wasn't quiet; there were plenty of soft sets of murmurs that resonated around them as they sat in the middle of the restaurant, gentle music of some European classical composer humming in the background. It wasn't what either of them wanted but they had been forced to do it. And that was not a joke. Well he hadn't been forced to do it; he had been the one to initiate it.

It was the boy who sat across from him that unnerved him and who was the one who had been forced to participate in this agonisingly awkward situation. He should be grateful; he had endured disgusting plane food and two hour time difference to spend time with his kid brother. And here the guy was, carefully picking his way through a chicken Caesar salad without so much as glancing at his brother. What was it that was so bad that he had done? It wasn't his fault they were seven years apart, sometimes age differences mean that siblings grow apart.

Finally he decides to speak, there has to be an end to the awkwardness that has been developing over the last thirty minutes they have spent together. Can it only be thirty minutes? Minutes pass like hours in this long, drawn tedium. "So, what's happening at Dalton? Gosh I miss that place."

The boy in front of him snorts. His hair is gelled back, that's new but his perfect dapper looks are marred by the deep scowl that sits on his features. It is a most unbecoming look. "You miss it?" It is not hard to miss the snort of derision that laces his voice. "You were there for all of three months with your entire hectic schedule." The jealousy is also easy to detect but he sighs and his expression softens. One of the joys of acting, Cooper decided, is that you learn to read people and their feelings, Blaine is an open book. "I joined the Warblers, we're performing an impromptu rendition of Teenage Dream tomorrow and the Council have asked me to sing lead for the first time."

Cooper is genuinely happy for his little brother. That boy did not stop singing when he was younger and now he finally has a chance to get himself heard, quite literally. Of course, it never matches up to LA but very little can. "Well good luck."

Blaine almost looks slightly surprised at the compliment. "Thanks." He murmurs before ducking his head and going back to his food.

Cooper frowns slightly; something about his brother is really off. "Something's bothering you little bro. you know you can tell me anything, right?"

Blaine bites his lip. "I used to think that." He doesn't raise his voice but it hits Cooper like a knife in the back. Has he really been that distant? "Now I feel like I barely know you."

Cooper sits back, the shock coming at him like waves of anger that are silent but furious. What happened between them? Why is everything so different? Life has changed for both of them; the boy sure is a heck of a lot more secure in himself and confident than he used to be. But it was a change of demeanour as soon as Blaine spotted his brother, back to his reserved self that he knew when he last saw the kid, two years ago.

Two years. A lot happens in two years. He had barely made the guy's middle school graduation. Now it was no longer anger but regret that flooded his thoughts. Blaine had always been there for him, been at all three of his graduations from middle school, high school and college, they had all flown over to LA for that. He hadn't made the ceremony for Blaine's middle school graduation, hadn't heard the speech his brother as elect speaker had so meticulously written. Blaine had always been the better brother; it had always been like that. And it wasn't because he had been the spoilt and favourite child; he genuinely had been a git to his younger brother.

"I'm sorry." Was all he could mutter. He needed to say so much more but at the moment he couldn't, so much to say and so little time.

* * *

**I'm sorry that I didn't get to carry on this on a little further but I wasn't quite sure where to finish but I didn't want to drag it on. This has got to be the longest chapter in a while. What did you think? Do let me know!**

**Oh and THANK YOU for reaching over 100 reviews with this and over 1,000 hits I believe! You guys are totally awesome!**


	31. Choke The Weed

**HOLLA! Thanks for all the amazing feedback you guys have been giving me, I really appreciate it all! Here is a new chapter, catch up prompt. This is perhaps one of the most obvious hate pairings and strangely I think this wins for shortest chapter so far, the closest I've ever actually got to exactly 500 words!**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Prompt:** it was hate at first sight – GleekMom

**Characters:** Sue Sylvester and William Schuester

**Words:** 509

* * *

To Sue Sylvester there were four types of people. There were those who she would die for, there were very few of them but they did exist. There were those people that she could just about stand to be in the same room as if she got to insult them, the Cheerios namely but only a few of them and the generally fell at the edge of the next category. Then there were those whom she could not stand being in the same room as, the majority of the New Directions being prime examples with their happy-clap attitude and far too dramatic events for her to bear listening to. And then there were those who she couldn't stand being on the same planet as and yet she was forced to know them, to acknowledge them every day. Of course she was in another league of her own, categories be damned. It was into the last, world encompassing, category that the despicable and onerous creature that was William Schuester fell.

She had been at the insufferable institution that called itself William McKinley High School for exactly 18 years and three days when he walked into the staff room in the morning, whistling under his breath. That was the day her reign had started to crumble. The chipping off the block had started that day as he walked in with his gross vest top and casual look that would not wear on anyone and certainly wasn't what a teacher would wear. It was at that moment that she decided that Will Schuester was not going to survive a month at the school.

The staff room had been perfectly sane until then. The teachers drooped like Weeping Willows over their coffee stuffed with enough caffeine to keep them alive until break. Sad faces reigned the room as the pack exchanged class lists, moaning and consoling as they found out which brats they had to sit with the for the next few months and musing over what their new freshmen classes would bring. Each year was different and made a different impact on the school.

But William Schuester was a different breed of teacher. Clearly just out of his teaching degree or some other juvenile place such as (and heaven forbid Sue thought with a sense of faintness) the theatre, he was fresh faced with a smile for all and a chirpy attitude that was already gnawing away at her. She hated what could happen if she let this little ray of sunshine flourish for too long.

Standing up, she slowly put her cup down and put on the most fake smile she could bring herself to put on her features. She slowly and deliberately made her way over to where Will Schuester stood, making himself a cup of coffee with precision. She was going destroy his happiness, destroy everything that could bring calamity to what they had been content with for as long as anyone could remember. She was going to choke the weed before it grew up and ended them all.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Oh and here's a challenge: did anyone recognise the song quote? Hint: it's from a parody musical! Bonus points if you get the song and musical, you are TOTALLY AWESOME! If you don't get it, don't worry and I'll reveal the answer in the next chapter on Monday!**


	32. Time

**HOLLA! So I have two exams left, YAY! Then I am free for the summer which is dead exciting and I can do loads more writing!**

**So this is the latest prompt, I hope that you enjoy it! I was trying to work out who to use with this and I realised we hadn't seen the Warblers in FIVE WHOLE CHAPTERS! So we return to my Warbler OTP bromance! Enjoy!**

**Oh and also, no one guessed but the song that I para-quoted was Not Over Yet from A Very Potter Sequel if any of you are familiar with it. There is no fandom mention this time but I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Prompt:** everybody's got a secret…but what happens when it all comes out? – pionaskateboard

**Characters:** Wes Montgomery and David Thompson

**Words:** 732

* * *

It was time. He had delayed announcing the fact for a couple of years. He wasn't quite sure why he had delayed it, people had been asking him a couple of times before but he had always denied it. Not that he was homophobic or anything but he didn't want anyone to label him in any way. So he had maintained his façade since he had come out to his parents exactly two years ago. Two years to the day in fact. And now he had to face the truth. He had to let Wes know.

To other people, telling your best friend the biggest secret you had kept from everyone should be easy as ABC. Friends didn't keep secrets, obviously. That was what David and Wes had told each other for years. They had met at middle school; they had grown up together and were overjoyed to be put in the same corridor when they were both accepted to the prestigious Dalton Academy.

David stood outside the closed door to Wes' room. Well it wasn't just Wes' room; he shared it with Nick Duval, a fellow Warbler and a great friend of the boys. But it was Wes that David needed to see. It was now that he had to do this. He supposed that it was a good thing that it wasn't Wes that had made him realise he was gay, that really would have been the absolute factor that would have made him tell Wes earlier.

He had to do this; he had to let it out. He knocked on the door. "Come on in!" The chirpy voice of his best friend sounded and David took another deep breath before turning the door handle and opening the door. Something about the fact that Wes saw that something was different about David's demeanour that made him stand from where he was doing his latest Physics assignment and sit down on his bed, patting the space next to him for David to join him. "Something's bothering you dude, come and talk to the resident Dalton expert on anything and everything."

David snorted at the self-styled title his friend had just dubbed himself but it was true. Anyone at Dalton knew that they could go to Wes Montgomery. There was a very good reason why Wes had been made head boy at the beginning of this year. So he clambered up onto the bed and rested his head against the wall that ran along the side of his bed. "I don't know how to put it." He sighed, he really didn't.

Wes looked at his friend sideways, normally David was so open and blunt about his feelings. This was unusual, this was very different. "Okay, how about the way you normally say stuff, outright and straight."

David took a deep breath, if he was as blunt as usual, perhaps it would work. "Wes, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for two years. Two years to the day."

Wes frowned at his friend, this was unusual. He couldn't exactly tell what exactly it was. He was out and proud for the last few years. He knew that David didn't care about his sexuality; otherwise he would have said something earlier. "Okay…"

David couldn't hold it in any longer, he had to say it. "Wes, I'm gay."

Of all the things to say, Wes had not been expecting that. As he looked at his friend, it now made so much more sense. His sexuality had always been something that had never really come up in conversation, David had neither said he was gay or straight, everyone had just presumed it was the latter. He had never had a girlfriend or a boyfriend and he enjoyed helping his friends find the ones that they had been dreaming of.

David had curled up into a ball now, his head pressed against his knees which were drawn up to his chest, his arms wrapping around his legs. Wes put an arm around David tenderly, he knew that it was the only thing that he could do. He had just exposed his biggest secret and Wes wasn't going to freak, he would never do that. It was just surprising. Even the most experienced people with surprises got a scare once in a while. But Wes was cool, David was his bro. And nothing could change that.

* * *

**What did you think? Did you enjoy it? Did you hate it?**


	33. Take Your Time

**HOLLA! So I don't think this is really one of my best yet but I have got my least favourite exam tomorrow that I am completely freaking out about so any prayers/thoughts for me tomorrow would be much appreciated!**

**This is another catch up and I realised I haven't done one focused in New York for a while and while I don't OTP ship Kadam, I do think they are cute and I love Adam as a character, why didn't they put him in more?**

**Oh and the ****definition of society I grabbed from the dictionary website...not mine...just like all the characters...and Glee...**

* * *

**Prompt:** secret societies – Different Child

**Characters:** Adam Crawford

**Words:** 768

* * *

Society = an organised group of persons associated together for religious, benevolent, cultural, scientific, political, patriotic or other purposes.

NYADA = a big scary place he had never trod the waters of.

Those two words were perhaps the important words to Adam Crawford that he experienced in his first two weeks in New York. He had only come to New York two days before Freshers week had begun and in all honesty, he had been a little overwhelmed by his roommate, Brody Weston as well as the whole city. The guy was exuberant and almost incomprehensible with his thick South African accent. But, just like his own prim English accent, it was bound to be softened soon enough by the plethora of different variations of American accents amongst others that surrounded him. How curious the world seemed when he, a boy of 19 with very little of experience of any other culture, had stepped onto American soil. The boundaries of his village in Essex and the confinements of his boarding room at Stowe School in Buckinghamshire had not given him very much scope in the real world. But he was out here in the big old wide world and boy was it interesting.

With a piercing headache following another session of trying to understand his roommate talking about what he thought sounded like his experience of South African theatre, Adam managed to escape his room to explore the campus of the college. The university was set in only a handful of locations fairly close to the centre of New York, so the heart of the city was campus. Today's exploration was limited to the acting side of NYADA, located slightly towards the Upper East Side of the city. Despite the fact that acting was his main focus, singing came a very close second and he was already making plans to find a choir to join, he had to keep up what he loved doing most.

The Brando building, named after the genius that was Marlon Brando, was the main acting department of NYADA and where he now found himself exploring. The corridors were empty, the heels of his tap shoes clacking against the polished floor. It was a rather pleasing sound, made him feel like he was in charge, even though he definitely wasn't. There were people in his year that would be over a decade older than him. University was a place he had approached with trepidation and now he was here, he was even more wary of what it was going to bring.

But as he continued to walk, looking into the various lecture theatres and rehearsal spaces, starting back at the large pair of electronic eyes that stared at him on an office door, he heard something. Everywhere he had been had only been lit up by the sunlight that had streamed in at the windows. But this was the basement and none of the lights had been switched on, Adam only finding his way around the place with the torch that he had found himself grabbing at the last minute as he had got out of his room. He was intrigued at felt a sudden urge to follow the sound. It wasn't loud, the voices were barely above a whisper but as he drew near, he suddenly smiled softly as he heard the call of voices, a harmony rising up in the darkness. The lead voice was soft and gentle, but it held command over the others and helped them raise, their singularity joining them together in one beautiful sound that someone could only dream of hearing once in a while.

Adam leaned back against the wall as he continued to listen, the joyous notes and voices that created the beautiful song of Since You've Been Gone by Kelly Clarkson. It was a raw and pure emotional…well it wasn't a performance and Adam felt as if he was somehow prying in on a special moment. Looking in at the window, he saw a group of students, of all different ages, sitting around, perched on tables or sat on the floor. They looked happy and carefree. But there was something secretive about the whole thing. Was it the one thing that everyone knew about but no one did at all? Was he prying in on something he shouldn't be?

Adam turned away as the song finished, continuing on his quest through the school. He wasn't quite sure what had just happened but he knew he was going to find out soon enough. He had good gut instincts and this was telling was telling him so.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Thanks for all the awesome feedback on the last chapter!**


	34. A Strange World

**So like just about everyone else, I went WAY over the word limit here. This is my longest chapter yet and an amazing prompt from Tara621, I loved tackling this. This is kind of AU because some of the characters are out of school and some are not even when they should be in the same time frame.**

**When it said on the characters everyone, I tried to incorporate as many of the characters as I could so that is why there are so many...**

**Oh and no apologies for leaving it how I do...ENJOY!**

* * *

**Prompt:** Music in all of its forms is illegal. Singing and the use of instruments is highly punishable. What lengths does your character(s) or club go to, to perform? Or do they choose to live in a world without music? – Tara621

**Characters:** Everyone

**Words:** 1,469

* * *

'It tore countries apart. It tore families and communities apart. It has done nothing but brings anguish and sorrow to this world. And so I, Susan Sylvester, President of the Nations Of The World Committee, do hereby declare that music around the world is banned. Anyone found playing, singing or listening to music will be executed without trial, a public event to testify to all that we must rid ourselves of what has kept us so far apart. The crackdown on those who have connections with the music world will begin tonight. A new era which will bring us all together has only just begun.'

* * *

Within two weeks, Quinn Fabray knew that three of her school friends were dead for certain. The public execution of leading Broadway stars, amongst whom had been Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry had been broadcast live over the nation and she only hung her head in shame and blinked back the tears as she remembered fondly of her friends who now lay in unmarked graves somewhere in America. Mercedes Jones, the diva who had made it to the music scene, had only been executed yesterday. Quinn sat, typing furiously away in her lawyer's office as she acclimatised to her new surroundings. She could not give anything away.

* * *

Emma Schuester sat on the safe in her living room, wishing for a loving touch to come back to her, to whisper about how much she was loved. But Will had made a mistake by going to Washington two years ago to speak for the arts, and he had paid the price with his life.

* * *

Noah Puckerman pulled his younger brother in closer as they sheltered on the drizzling streets, hoping not to get noticed. When you were on the run that governed the whole world, Jake and Puck had found it a lot harder to come by a place to stay each night.

* * *

Brody Weston tried to hold back a tear as he found the plaque he had been searching for, for weeks. Now he was on the run from the law, he had been for the last month since the outlaw of music, finding the most rebellious thing in New York had taken time. He read the names of his idols and the leaders he had admired with a lump in his throat: Shelby Corcoran, Dustin Goolsby, Josh Groban, Cassandra July, Olivia Newton-John, April Rhodes, Bryan Ryan, Carmen Tibideaux. They were just a few; the list was too painful to go further. They had died doing what they loved and Brody could not imagine a better way to go.

* * *

Santana Lopez kept her features blank and uninterested as the new list of the dead was read out on the news. No one that she recognised, losing so many people in such a short time did nothing for her moral and even dear sweet Brittany, who had only clocked the idea that they shouldn't sing when Santana had stopped which she had reasoned was good excuse enough, had stopped her melodious tune. She could go home today and not weep, but there would be people doing just that.

* * *

Sugar Motta sat in her room, looking at the expensive paintings that decorated her bedroom wall. Only she knew of the secret that lay behind them, the Broadway posters and the playbills hidden under the floorboards. And with searches of houses happening all over America, all over the world, she was scared that she would die earlier than she should. Because she had finally learnt that money couldn't always save you.

* * *

Mike Chang sat on his bed, his arms wrapped around his fiancée Tina, the only thing that could be heard in the room was the sound of them breathing. Officials were searching the house right now and they both prayed to whoever was up there that they wouldn't find Mike's tap shoes, the last thing his father had given him before he too had become a victim of the law.

* * *

He sighed as he walked the halls of Dalton. They had lost Sectionals just a week before the law had been put in place and with the Warblers disbanded, Hunter Clarington was safe. He nodded to Trent, Jeff and Nick as they passed him in the hallway, the trio of best friends smiling back at him. The choir never saw each other anymore, they were divided by their subjects and the one thing that had brought them together had been torn away. How much longer they could stand, only time would tell. At the moment, Hunter knew that all he had to cling onto was his best friend, Sebastian, his rock and the one person in this world he could trust.

* * *

The family, a mismatched trio bonded once more by grief, stood by the ruin that was once Radio City Hall, a beautiful structure that even in the aftermath held some elegance. "He'd cry to see it like this." Carole whispered softly as her head rested on the shoulder of her husband.

"Rachel would be the same." Finn's voice was broken and hurt but Burt put a comforting arm around his stepson's shoulders.

"Well you know what; we have to be strong for them both. We have to live on so that their memories to do."

And from his view just around the corner, Dave Karofsky hung his head and let a small tear escape. If only he had known earlier that the boy who had helped him get better had gone so early, he might have tried to save him earlier.

* * *

The tears of the fallen were represented in the rain that fell, pounding the streets as it dampened the spirits of those who walked them. Two boys, one at least three inches taller than the other, walked slowly and deliberately towards each other. Stopping, there was no sound passed between them, just a nod and a handshake. Only a slight clumsy attempt at the handshake said that something was off. The blonde boy sadly smiled and the older darker haired boy bit his lip. Sam hated to tell Cooper the news, but he had to. The paper said it all.

* * *

The halls of McKinley were virtually silent. The choir room was now a classroom; its initial purpose had been turned away with the new regulations. She sat in the classroom, wishing that the geometry teacher would stop droning on. Marley glanced at her new friend Kitty and their ex-Glee club companion Wade or Unique depending on the day, who also looked equally dejected. Ryder was just in front of them and he turned to the two girls as the teacher's back was turned. There was nothing passed between them but the words mouthed by Ryder 'it's tonight.' A curt nod meant everything and started the chain of events that would change today forever.

* * *

Three boys sat in a room. It wasn't lit; it couldn't be if their presence was to remain a secret. The curly haired boy frowned as he read the list that was now seventeen names longer than it had been yesterday. They were another four people down. A knock on a door, a special sequence that told the three boys that they had arrived.

"Enter." it was the dark-skinned boy who spoke; his voice low and disguised so he couldn't be recognised.

Everyone who was hurt, everyone who could be reached came in. They had all known each other or at least three of the other people in the room. They had all come from the walks of life that had separated them. There was a pause as they all settled before the Asian boy spoke.

"Welcome to those who are new, we know that you've been checked, we doubt that if you want to bring back music as much as we do, you won't rat us out. I'm Wesley, this is David and Blaine. Before we begin, we need to read out the list of those who have left us."

"We regret to inform you," Blaine's voice was already masked but Cooper could detect it was him, "that four of our group have been seized. We regret to inform you of the deaths of Artie Abrams, Rory Flanagan, Joe Hart and Jesse St James."

This gaged several different reactions, many of those who either had been or were at McKinley shocked by the news of Artie especially, he had been at the very heart of the group. Perhaps he had just not managed to make it out in time.

"And you'll be next suckers. Your time is up." The voice was unmistakeable as the door burst open and Brittany folded herself against Santana in fear. Blaine stood, anger etched on his way. Disappointment folded onto the faces of those who knew her. "No one catches their foes better than the president."

* * *

**Yeah, I hope that wasn't too ridiculous and could be kind of understood. The idea is that all of the above attend the meeting...what did you think?**


	35. Too Bright

**HOLLA! So this week it was my week to prompt and I did a simple one and I hope you like this!**

**I hope you enjoy this, I think this was one of the most iconic moments in Glee that did change someone's life. There were several moments I considered but I hope you like the one that I chose.**

* * *

**Prompt:** a moment that changed a life forever – PenMagic

**Characters:** Quinn Fabray

**Words:** 525

* * *

There was a light above her. It was a bright light, far too bright a light. She closed her eyes tight again before proceeding to open them again, a little slower this time. The room was almost entirely white and out of focus. Was she dead? Her senses were starting to slowly return to her, one by one and slower than she would have liked. No, she was definitely not dead, unless death was like what she had experienced and this was heaven. She didn't think much of heaven if that was where she was. Her eye sight was a little better and she could just about make out shapes and edges.

Her sense of touch in her fingers was starting to come back as well. She could feel the strange fabric that surrounded her body. It certainly wasn't her own clothes that she had been wearing for sure, was there a dress code in heaven? Moving her hand slightly, she quickly retracted it as she felt the icy coolness of something touching her fingers that was too cold for her liking. What was that all about? She seemed to be gradually getting an awareness of what she could hear as well. There seemed to be a whir in the background but it surrounded her, at her feet, above her head, it was closing in on her like an inevitable tale of death. Maybe this wasn't heaven then, maybe it was hell. A little cold for the traditional theistic ideas of hell, she thought, her mind wondering. Her sense of smell was arousing her as well. There wasn't very much to smell, wherever she was. The whole place seemed to be very metallic and sickly sweet, sort of sterile.

That was what it hit her. Of course she wasn't dead, how unfortunate. The sharp edges and whirs were the machines, the strange fabrics she could feel on her skin was the plastic-esque thing that they made hospital gowns out of. The voices were those of the doctors, trying to sound so calm but the speed of their voices made her feel a little more nervous than she thought she was supposed to be. The metal was the bed frame.

She tried to get out of bed but there was a strange sensation passing through her body. A short, sharp shock passed through her spine and she groaned in agony, unable to feel her legs. What was happening to her? What had happened was a more accurate question, she thought. All she remembered was the sound of a horn and then she gradually had woken up here.

She turned her head to the side, shaking her head to get rid of the hair that had fallen over her eyes. Her mother sat by her bed, she could see the tear marks on her face. "Mom?" She whispered, wishing that this was all just a nightmare. But the likelihood of it being a reality was far greater and it was something that she could not reverse. What had been a trip to a beautiful wedding had turned into a nightmare. A nightmare she couldn't wake up from.

* * *

**What did you think? Was it right?**


	36. Holding On

**HOLLA! How are you all? So this is a new catch up prompt! It is both a literal and physical representation of the prompt and I hope that you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Prompt:** write a cliff-hanger – Melissa Motown

**Characters:** Ryder Lynn and Marley Rose

**Words:** 872

* * *

What on earth had possessed their geography teacher to think that it would be a good idea to take them to see cliffs be the sea? Oh boy, just how each and every senior of the class at William McKinley High felt like spending a March weekend. It was nearing their finals and the last thing they needed was to be huddled, shivering, looking at erosion and the damaging effects it has on nature. Did anyone there care?

Ryder and Marley stood in the huddled group, using their body heat or whatever was left of it to keep themselves and each other warm. They had to find the right way to keep their hopes and will to live alive. They were the only members of the New Directions on the trip and Ryder sighed as he thought of the fact that they would be in Glee club right now if it wasn't for this. Nationals were only a month away and they needed to be the best that they could be.

"Alright, we have 20 minutes before we need to be back on the bus." Somehow even with the end of the lecture, the teacher's voice was boring and monotonous, at least he wasn't droning on about whatever no one had been paying attention to. "You may wander along the cliffs for a few minutes as long as you keep the bus in sight and you don't go too near the edge."

Eager to break away, Ryder put his arms protectively around Marley and the two immediately moved away from the rest of the group. They hadn't had a chance to be together alone all trip, constantly surrounded by their peers who failed to recognise the idea of personal space or alone time, something that constantly was a blessing when they did manage to get some.

They walked away from the group for a few moments, enjoying the peace and quiet of each other's company. They could hear the grass breaking against their shoes, the caw of the seagulls and the breaking of waves against the rocks below them, foam spraying up harmlessly towards them. It was a pretty sight and the views were almost worth it. Almost being the key word there.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Marley murmured as she looked out. "When a teacher's not droning on about it, you can appreciate it much more."

Ryder chuckled, agreeing with her. "Yes, there's something tranquil about it, peaceful and calming."

Marley slipped her hand out of Ryder's and moved closer towards the edge of the cliff. "I wonder how far down it goes."

Ryder bit his lip. They had been warned that they shouldn't go too near the edge but Marley took good care of herself generally so he didn't need to worry. "Be careful!" He called out so she could hear him, his voice laced with worry.

Marley turned back towards him, a gentle smile on her face. "I always am Ryder, you need to stop –"

But she never got to finish her sentence. It had been raining hard while they had been listening to the droning teacher and Marley had not counted on the grass being so wet and slippery as it was there. Taking one step, she felt her legs slide from under her and Ryder could only watch and jump towards her in horror as she lost her balance, despite her best efforts and started to fall back, over the edge of the cliff and down to the perilous rocks below.

"MARLEY!" Ryder screamed and threw himself on the floor, reaching out to Marley who was falling with far too much speed. Relief spread through him as they caught each other, Ryder digging his toes in to try and find some footing. They were far from safe just yet. "Marley, you need to hold on." Ryder's voice was as panicked as he felt. "Whatever you do, don't let go. Please, stay with me." Marley nodded, her voice was being muted by the harsh winds and sheer terror that her eyes betrayed. Turning his head in the direction of where they had come from, Ryder yelled as loud as he could. "HELP! Someone please help!"

It seemed as if everyone had abandoned them in their hour of need. He could feel Marley's hands becoming numb; neither of them could tell how long they could last. Ryder could feel the pull of Marley's weight dragging him towards the impending doom of them both if someone didn't find them. "I can't hold on much longer Ryder." Marley whimpered, she was trying so hard but it wasn't enough.

"Just a few more minutes." Ryder tried to sound encouraging but his fear was seeping thorough. "Just hold on one more minute and someone will be here, I promise."

Marley closed her eyes. "I can't do it Ryder, I can't hold on that long. Ryder, just let go."

"NO!" Both his stubborn and loyalty shone through as Ryder struggled to rearrange his grip. He couldn't just let her die; it wasn't supposed to happen like that. "I'm not leaving you Marley, I', not letting you die."

Marley shook her head, letting her ringlets fall over her face. "I'm sorry Ryder, I love you."

* * *

**What do you think? Like? Hate? Oh and pionaskateboard has starting writing the chapters again, go check out her stories! In fact huge shout outs to Different Child, FicDirectory, pionaskateboard, TaraJean and MyMagentaPeach you guys are TOTALLY AWESOME!**


	37. Beacon

**HOLLA! So we are back with some good old ****beautiful boys in blazers today! This is the latest prompt and it was rather hard to figure out what to do!**

**Also, if you are in the Warbler mood, check out the latest episode of Buffering on YouTube, a web show created by Curt Mega aka Nick aka lead in Uptown Girl. **

* * *

**Prompt:** the hilltop tree by the gated ways – MyMagentaPeach

**Characters:** Hunter Clarington and Thad Harwood

**Words:** 677

* * *

A beacon.

The gnarled bark and thick trunk that stood broader than an oak and as tall as a tower, held authority and power over the school that it oversaw. It had been there as long as anyone could remember, a good two hundred years, the circles as the tell-tale signs of age and grandeur, something that was so clearly mirrored in the simple yet effective architecture of the redbrick school that lay behind it. He was its guardian, standing proudly in a courtyard that was the focus feature behind a set of wrought iron gates that did not look as if they had rusted with the weary age its design betrayed so clearly. Its roots did not show, they did not spoil the flagstones which bore marks of scrapings from many refined pairs of shoes clattering over it, the branches spreading out like a fan to provide much desired shelter from the sweltering heat.

It was at the roots that he was found. He had taken in the sanctuary that blossomed home, welcome and protection that he desired so greatly and had come here for. His bag was the pillow for his head, an army rucksack that was fit to bursting as if he had tried to cram everything he owned into the khaki canvas that was starting to rip at the seams. His pale features were drawn and the tell-tale signs of abuse and bullying were etched into his face, worry still there even in the depths of sleep. His mousy blonde hair was plastered to his head with sweat, the lighter blue hue of his eyes masked by his golden eyelids that fluttered open and then closed again as the nights stars watched over him, acting as a guardian as the tree did too. His army uniform was filthy, mud and sweat embalmed the clothes that looked as if they had been worn and slept in for several days. He was a sorry sight but anyone could easily mistake him for a lost puppy with the helplessness and sense of giving up he slept with.

He was not alone however and it was the second figure wandering around the grounds at 2am who found this picture of innocence. His woollen blazer provided a shelter from the cold that breezed against his face and he stopped with a curious sadness in his eyes as he viewed the stranger. He knew everyone at Dalton, their quirks and habits, not because he was a creep but because it was his job to know so. The silhouetted figure was what caught his eye, years of insomniac walking around outside had given him a deep insight into the works of the school. But this was an anomaly; this was something that he hadn't seen before.

His approach was cautious, his keen dark eyes narrowed in confusion and curiosity. As he approached the strange figure, he suddenly felt very protective of the young man who had to be his age. There was something alluring about him that made him sure that he would do anything to ensure that revenge was taken for what happened to this innocent being.

Pulling out his mobile, Thad Harwood pulled up and dialled the number of the only other member of the school he knew would be up and willing enough to come outside in this changeable weather. "Seb?" He whispered, not wanting to wake the boy. "Can you come down to the Bellany Spread? You need to see this."

Snapping his phone shut quietly and tucking it back inside his blazer, he did what he could do to check for signs of life on the figure. It was hard to do so in only the reflection of the moonlight but he was sure the guy was breathing. But whereas he would normally be so wary of such a situation, he found himself strangely calm and comforted. Something about this was very right and something told him that this new arrival was going to have a big impact on their lives.

A beacon of hope.

* * *

**What do you think? Did you like it? Did it work?**


	38. Haunted

**HOLLA! Sorry for not replying to any reviews of the last chapter. That's because all those who reviewed were slightly confused by the chapter itself. Basically the short of the chapter is that Hunter has fallen asleep under a tree in the courtyard of Dalton, fully dressed and it looks as if he has been travelling for days. Thad who suffers from insomnia is walking around at night and finds him, calling Sebastian to come and help. That's just about it, and yes to pionaskateboard, it can be taken as an alternative start to The Hunter Hunted, another of my Glee fanfics!**

**This is a new prompt and we visit a time gone past once more! Italics indicate a flashback!**

* * *

**Prompt:** Vacation – DifferentChild

**Characters:** Cooper Anderson

**Words:** 653

* * *

"_Cooper!" A little boy, perhaps 9 or so, runs up with his wild jet black curls and gazes up at his brother who stands impatiently by the car, waiting for his parents to come and drive him to the airport. "Where are you going Cooper?"_

_The boy has wide eyes that make him look like a puppy. He doesn't understand the concept of going to university, to following your dreams. He's just a kid. At this moment, Blaine has been nothing but a pain to Cooper while he packs and gets ready to leave. In fact, Blaine is one of the main reasons why he is leaving. He can't bear being in the same room as the kid who will not stop._

_Cooper bends down with a wicked smirk. "I'm going away on a vacation that you're not allowed to come on." The boy's eyes widen in shock, they have all gone on vacation together every year, it was a family thing they did together. "And I'm never coming back here."_

_His father chooses to arrive then and pats Cooper on the back. "I'll drive you to the airport son." He raises an eyebrow at Blaine. "Be good while you wait with your mother until I get back. I don't want to hear any nonsense coming from you."_

_Blaine nods mutely and Cooper cannot even bear to look at him before he slides into the car and it roars off, leaving the 9 year old in the gathering dust._

* * *

That was 5 years ago. Cooper sat in his LA apartment, his latest script in hand. He had that dream again, the one that isn't a dream but a flashback to five years ago, the day he began he vacation. If 5 years of hard work that had just about got him to where he was now could be called a vacation, it had certainly not been one of his most exciting times.

In all honesty, if he went back home now, he would be glad. While he may appear to have the perfect life with the girls and the money, it never meant that he was happy. This wasn't home; it was somewhere to live while he tried to get over what he did. He didn't leave because he felt like it, because he wanted to go on holiday. No, he ran. He hated the word, the idea of running. It was exercise to start off with and Cooper Ian Anderson was definitely not one for exercise. He just ate very little and walked everywhere. He couldn't be bothered with buying another car; he didn't have the money for starters.

But every night, the memory of how he treated his younger brother haunts him. Since they last saw each other, Blaine would have graduated elementary and middle school. Those were two of the most important events of a kid's life in that time. If he had been the right and better older brother, he wouldn't have missed it. He wishes he had been there, he would have loved to have been there and cheer on the brother that he had always ended.

Closing his script, he glanced at the last photo he had of the two of them. They were both smiling on the beach of Miami, a holiday they had been on when Cooper had been 17, and Blaine had been 8. It had been an incredible 5 weeks there and he had got the best tan that was really able. He sighed; perhaps he could do something about it. But perhaps he couldn't. Blaine was struggling as far as he had heard; the kid had come out gay which he had not been surprised about. But it didn't exactly help him.

Breathing deeply, Cooper stood and tucked the script under his arm. This was no party, he had work to do. Family could wait another day, week, month, year. Hollywood couldn't.

* * *

**What did you think? Did this make sense?**


	39. Wait Is Over

**HOLLA! To be honest, there was nothing better group of people than the Warblers to talk about 5 people that might be crazy! So I'm going to sit here, watching NCIS while I mourn the fact that I am not at G3 where I could be meeting the Warblers because I am a student and have no money so I couldn't buy a ticket...at leat I can stay i am in the same city as Curt, Riker, Dom, Telly and Eddy!**

**Oh and I know that AVPSY was released on a Friday night but I've changed it for the sake of the chapter. You will understand later!**

* * *

**Prompt:** you are the average of the 5 people you spend the most time with – ficdirectory

**Characters:** Trent Nixon

**Words:** 847

* * *

1It was almost laughable the way that his friends were acting right now. As Trent Nixon sat in Warbler Hall, he watched his friends squabble like 5 year olds over which film they would watch in their weekly Warbler film night. Personally he would vie for the last Harry Potter film every time, a marathon would be lobbied for every time if it wasn't for the fact that it was a school night, Wednesday evenings were not the best time to do such things. He didn't mind if they watched The Amazing Spiderman, Andrew Garfield was a good looking guy as well as British and an excellent actor, three fantastic qualities to have. But the Potter films would always have a space in his heart, the most British one could get.

To him, he was the diva who kept everyone in check of his best friends. Nick and Jeff were…well they were Nick and Jeff weren't they? Crazy in love complete with sappy looks and elongated make out sessions. They were also both extremely opinionated when it came to films and each unhelpfully were vying for the other film, was not helping matters at all. That was the reason they were currently both sat at opposite ends of the room sulking, the other boys seeming to have had enough. Jeff was playing with the stuffed My Little Pony he had brought along; yes Trent had seen that right after a double take. He seemed to have this obsession with stuffed animals and My Little Pony so the combination was almost unbearable and rather hilarious.

Nick was rather gloomy, his bag was next to Jeff's and Trent knew with a smile about the huge box, not packet but box, of Twizzlers that he kept in there. Nick had the biggest sweet tooth ever and it was a miracle that half his teeth hadn't fallen out. The boy fiddled with his cuff sleeves, clearly torn between asking Jeff to pass him the bag and risk some jibes from his friends or to sit there in solitary silence until someone took pity on him.

Sebastian was trying to be the democratic one in this fight, and failing but Trent was surprised to see him so calm. He was normally that role in the group whereas Sebastian flew off the hook and wanted to scream and shout at everyone. He was temperamental and it was a great effort to try and ensure they had decent conversation which didn't involve raised voices at least once a day, which was an effort in itself. But they all knew the reason why and it wasn't as if it was anything they could stop with the click of a finger.

Hunter was the newest addition to the circle of friends and someone who Trent hadn't quite figured out yet. He was perhaps the closet to normal, a definite fan boy in a thousand different areas that it was hard to keep up with but it was fun that he could have a range of conversations about a range of topics both intellectual and not so much. But he was secretive and moody, hiding his emotions as far as he could which made Trent that slightly more suspicious of him. He could be open and engaging in one moment but a trigger word or question and he won't say another word, closing off and becoming an observer rather than a participator.

And then there was him, a Diva with a capital D who tried to keep everyone happy and light-hearted. Sure he could seriously have a go at someone if he wanted to, but he rarely did and was the ray of sunshine in an eclectic mix of the boys he called friends.

As he peered through the set, he suddenly had an idea. "Hunt?" he called over the din and the boy looked up. "What's the date and time?"

Hunter frowned, not quite gaging the point of the question but happily obliged. "March 15th, 8pm, why?"

Trent squealed and clapped his hands together, causing all the boys to look at him. "Drop everything and get YouTube up, we can't watch any of those films."

"And why on earth not?" Sebastian demanded as Jeff grabbed the remote and turned on the PS3 below the TV, flicking through to YouTube.

Trent sighed, his friends could be so thick sometimes and if there was one thing that all the Warblers could agree on to watch, it was a parody musical from their favourite heroes. "It is the 15th March 2013. What was released ONE HOUR ago?"

Finally someone got it and Trent jumped up and down with Nick as he started to smile widely. "Of course!" he cried. "It's what we've been waiting for since last summer! A Very Potter Senior Year!"

A cacophony of excited voices broke out as Jeff struggled to type in the words he was so ecstatic. Trent grinned as he continued to jump up and down with excitement; no sugar was needed to instil this rush. Perhaps he wasn't so average after all.

* * *

**Because we all know that Trent is in no way really average! What did you think?**


	40. From Above - RIP

**So I doubt I am not the only one who is mourning the passing of Cory Monteith on Saturday. My thoughts and prayers go out to his friends and family, apparently he and Lea were supposed to be getting married really soon.**

**So this is dedicated to him. 'Although we come from different places and speak different tongues, our hearts beat as one.' Seeing so many different fandoms come together has been incredible.**

* * *

**Prompt:** Perception – ficdirectory

**Words:** 682

* * *

I never really imagined myself as someone that would remember. I was your average jock, a bully until Glee club and Mr. Schue found me and I have never looked back since. Winning Nationals was the best event that marks me as anything special, not that in the hitchhiking world it seemed to amount for much. I never imagined that people would care about me so much, kids that I had met once in the park remembering me, the once backup Quarterback who said he was proud to be on standby for me. What were they to me? A passing memory that I can barely recall.

I find myself walking through the halls of McKinley as I used to, I am invisible to those whose sombre moods have cast a grey cloud over the entire school. Glee club isn't the same; Mr. Schue isn't trying any more. Artie and Tina look as if they couldn't care less. Even those who I knew for perhaps a few weeks while I lead them to a Sectionals victory of sorts, they all seem to care.

I never thought I'd get any media coverage, never thought it would be for the accident that killed me. the picture shifts and I stand look in Times Square, the cotton of my Lettermans jacket feeling heavy and sweaty on my shoulders in the heat, my own pixelated face glowing all over the bill boards and screens as the news bulletin flashes. No one knew me before I died; now they do. I'd always hoped I might make it big, perhaps I just never hoped it would be in this way.

The gut wrenching truth now lies before me as Mom sits there in the house in Lima, my father's ashes in the urn that is cradled on her lap as she curls up in the chair that we kept. Tear stains blot her cheeks that I have no doubt Kurt would try to reprimand her about. But the tears keep coming like a waterfall overflow; all Burt can do is sit there and try to comfort her while he himself is wrought with grief. I wish it would all stop, I wish that someone could tell them that I'm okay, that I can still see them all and I won't stop looking out for them.

The picture shifts and I come face to face with a group of people, two of whom are the others that I hold most dear. The apartment is bare; I can barely see the resemblance to the one that I knew when I was last here. Kurt sits there on the one sofa, staring at the TV screen that isn't even on. His legs are drawn up to his chest, his eyes blotchy with tears and he doesn't seem to care. Blaine is there, I'm glad the two of them have each other. They both need each other right now. I watch Kurt with sadness, a box of tissues that is almost empty at his side. Santana sits next to Blaine to his right but on the floor, mimicking Kurt's position perfectly.

But it is Rachel who once more breaks my heart. Her hair covers her face as she sits in her least impressive clothing, no makeup and it doesn't look as if she has bothered with herself at all today. She clasps a piece of paper and I smile ever so slightly as I see the picture of the star that I named for her. And as I remember what I said to her that day, I feel a tug and the picture fading away. She can always see me now; she will always know that I am looking down on her. At least one person knows that I'm staying, or at least I am trying to.

My name is Finn Hudson. I was killed in a car accident on 14th July 2013 aged just 19 years old and my legacy will live on. For I will remain here as long as there are those who still believe I'm here in their hearts.

* * *

**What did you think? I didn't want to take it to big heights but to make a memory noting of it anyway.**

**RIP Cory Monteith.**


	41. Den of Secrets

**HOLLA! So here's another chapter! Thank you to all who have reviewed and other stuff, I keep forgetting to reply but I will start doing it again this chapter. I really appreciate all your kind words. We are back at Dalton and with our angst-filled captain!**

* * *

**Prompt:** "It's not what it looks like! I swear!" – pionaskateboard

**Characters:** Sebastian Smythe

**Words:** 837

* * *

Dalton was just like a hive of secrets. Everywhere you went you saw boys slipping each other glances that could mean a whole host of different things. If someone else who wasn't in on whatever message was being passed, saw this, they were delivered with a glare and one that, with varying degrees of success depending on the boy, often sent people shrinking back into their seats or back a few steps, again dependent on where they were.

But as he walked through the hallways, there were more than the usual glances. Something seemed off, he wasn't quite sure who it was that was off or what the problem was but it was there and quite evident. He couldn't quite put his finger on it and as deputy head boy; he probably really needed to put his finger on it. It wouldn't have anything to do with his birthday, which just happened to fall on that day, to be sure. He knew that every boy who was a friend of his knew that he did not want to celebrate his birthday. He didn't want to remember that he was another year older. Whereas the other boys got huge parties thrown by their friends, he got nothing. Or at least that is what he got for his 17th because he had made some pretty serious threats against the boys who he had caught preparing ideas.

So the message should have got through for his 18th. He had never had a birthday party in his life and he wasn't exactly planning to keep that up. He never thought much of the fact that he had a date when he was born; a reminder would just tell everyone that he was getting older which he didn't like the idea of.

His phone rang, odd it was always off during the school day but it was now only Warbler practise that they had left so he supposed it didn't matter. "Seb?" He didn't like the panicked tone that Nick had in his voice as he spoke quickly down the phone.

Nick was a very cool and calm character so anything that was panicked was definitely not good. "What's happened Nick?" He spoke calmly and quickly, knowing it was the start to trying to calm the other boy.

"It's Hunter, he's…I don't even know…he's just out and I don't know what to do…no one knows…Seb please get here!"

Nick sounded like a child who was scared out of his wits and Sebastian broke into a run as he made his way through the corridors that he had learnt to know like the back of his hand. "Nick, stay calm. Give him CPR or anyone do that if he needs it but only if that. I'm on my way right now."

It was as if the room couldn't come any closer, he was genuinely worried from his friend, no matter how much he had tried to corrupt the group. He rounded the corner and sprinted down the corridor almost there, the students getting out of his way pretty quickly as the look of total concentration told them as much that he was on a mission.

"Where's Hunter?" He shouted as he burst into the room before stopping short. There was no one in there. Hunter wasn't having a huge crisis; in fact no one was doing anything because the entire room was empty. Sofas were not sat on, the Council Table was desolate. But before he could turn and leave, he heard the click of the doors being closed and locked. "Um, guys?" His voice shook, slightly concerned and mystified. "What's going on?"

There was a chuckle that seemed to come from nowhere. "How else were we supposed to get you to a party? Nick's a good actor, you'd quite forgotten." Hunter's amused voice seemed to come from nowhere.

Sebastian spun around to find the location of the voice but no one was there. "You guys know that I hate my birthday and I never want to celebrate."

There were a few chuckles. "Too late buddy, you're going to be forced to have a good time because Warblers party hard and we refuse to miss out on a chance to have some fun for a second year in a row. Threats are empty, the cups aren't."

And the boys suddenly appeared from all over the room, poppers were shot all over the room and Michael Jackson blared out. "Don't blame me." Hunter's amused voice as he popped up in front of Sebastian and took the boy by the arm to where Nick and Jeff were putting food out on one of the tables. "It wasn't me, blame your friends who insisted on finding out whether your threats could actually happen and they can't so they insisted on making a party." He rolled his eyes at his friend's still angry expression. "Come on, lighten up! It's your birthday, live a little."

Perhaps he could do that just this once. But his friends would pay.

* * *

**Bringing out a bit of Sebastian's evil side towards the end there! It may be a little difficult to post next week as I am away and I am not sure how much internet access I will have or time to write the prompt as I am volunteering on a camp and will be working for quite a lot of the day! But I will try, I promise! What did you think?**


	42. Too Much Courage

**HOLLA! I'm sorry that this is nearly a week late! I didn't have much internet access while I was away having a rave looking after 225 7-10 year olds fora a week but I hope to try and get the next and latest prompt up on Monday as per usual. I hope to try and start the catch up prompts again soon!**

**Oh and the character has been deliberately kept from you because I would love to know who you thought it was before it was revealed!**

* * *

**Prompt:** a key moment in canon never happened. Write the resulting AU

**Words:** 530

* * *

They hadn't exactly expected anyone to come. The building was eerily quiet, there was not a sniffle or a slight shuffling in the seat as his feet clacked on the large flagstones that made up the floor of the quaint and small church that had finally agreed to hold the funeral. They didn't need any more seating than 50 at the very most and when the church had said 'small' they had more been thinking 200.

It seemed as if the walk to the top of the church was endless. Beautifully carved pews filed past him as he kept his eyes fixed on the box that lay on the table at the top. The sinking feeling, the pull at his heart as he knows he could have done something. But he hadn't and now he was faced with empty organ music, 8 single voices rising up to sing the praises of the God who clearly didn't love them if they had stolen the boy who now lay dead from them. At just 16 years old, how could they believe that it was okay for a boy who had nothing against him to be gay and then bullied into committing suicide?

He turned to look at the 5 other members of the congregation who had come aside from the vicar and the organist. His parents sit in the front row; tear stained cheeks shining in the light reflecting from the glass in the windows. The best friend, the only boy who had ever shown any kindness to him at that place, the only person who had tried to revive him and watch his back for a boy he only cared about. The principal of the school, perhaps the most dry-eyed as he is here merely it make an appearance, he doesn't know or care that much. The fifth person was the only other family member close enough to bother to attend, their cousin Chandler. He was boarding at the school over an hour away and had promised to come. He was perhaps the most outwardly emotional, tears streaming down his face and his head buried in his hands.

He should have had more friends, he should have moved after the dance that had started the chain of events that lead to now. But he hadn't gone to Dalton; he had decided that he had enough courage to stick it out until he graduated. But as Cooper Anderson stared down at the body of his brother Blaine, the boy's face blotched with bruises and cuts, signs of years of abuse and the rope burn on his neck where he had finally ended it all, Cooper saw that Blaine had had too much courage. He had fought through them only to be broken by the taunting at the loss at Nationals.

The boy had had more enemies than friends which wasn't ever the way to do it. But Blaine Anderson had made one too many enemies against his will, and now Cooper would never be able to say the things he had never said. And the gut-wrenching feeling in his stomach, he knew, would be there for a lot longer time than Blaine.

* * *

**What did you think? Obviously the key event is Blaine's move to Dalton and the result that occured...**


	43. Midnight Danger

**HOLLA! So it was my turn to prompt this week and I decided that a) the Dalton boys needed to show up in a specific prompt soon and b) they needed to have a whole load of fun! So this chapter is actually based off what happened in a muck up day at my friend's school, well of what I could remember from the story plus I added my own little bits.**

**I hope you enjoy this, I had lots of fun writing this as well as wishing that I had something similar. Sadly the furthest we got was raiding the cupboard of our last class we had ever (Philosophy and Ethics) and putting the stuff for decorating boards over the lights...it really was rather pathetic so I hope this is a lot better than our antics.**

**Oh and I wasn't sure if American High Schools have something like this but the idea is that you make loads of mess and play pranks all day and have a whole load of fun...**

* * *

**Prompt:** Dalton muck up day! – PenMagic

**Characters:** The Warblers

**Words:** 624

* * *

The boarding house lay deathly silent. It had been a day, an opportunity day for senior boys in prim starch uniforms to do whatever they liked and play as many tricks as they felt like it, the Dalton muck up day having been a tradition for nearly 100 years at the school. But for the first time, on a day where the rest of the school was usually in total chaos and there was barely any teaching done, almost total peace had reigned that day. Sure someone had thrown a stink bomb into a classroom and the whole corridor had been evacuated at the same time as someone blasting Justin Bieber, the mutual hate of the entire student and faculty bodies, into the speaker system. But it had been harmless and it hadn't been much of a send-off. The seniors had been very average all day, no one had said a word about the event in the weeks leading up to it and it was as if the day was any more day at a boy's boarding school.

But as the night crept up on the boys, the seniors began to glance at each other. These swift conversations made with merely a gaze or a sharp glare and turn away secretly bore a lot more to tell that was far different from the obvious meaning to them. The younger boys went to bed, relaxed and glad that this year had not been as bad as previous ones. The teachers went to bed, slightly surprised at the lack of activity from the normally outrageous year but also relieved, glad another day of suffering was over with very little result for once.

Oh but how so wrong they were. When they were all asleep, when not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse, a dark figure crept through the dormitory floors. Quietly rapping on each of the doors of the fourth floor rooms, the tall figure that was only vaguely identifiable but the quiff of light brown hair peeking out from under his hood was making his presence almost unknown. Silently the group from behind the doors joined him, all clad in the same articles of clothing as their leader. Each man brought a special item that made them stand out that little bit from the next boy. There was no talk between them; all communication was made in the form of nodding and jerking of heads.

From the outside of the building, with the sky an inky black, it would be impossible to see the grand oak door opening and several black figures slip into the grounds. In fact any outsider would only notice that anything out of the ordinary when the loud, piercing fire alarm that resonated throughout the building, sounded. Almost immediately voices were heard as the unmistakeably sign of fire extinguishers were sprayed from bedroom windows and the sound of rattles could be heard winding through the corridors. All hell had broken loose as those who had made their way outside, were greeted with fireworks that were being lit from an almost dangerously close distance. Boys half naked in rather skimpy pyjamas for a bracing April night were met with numerous water balloons and sent running for cover in a place where there was no mercy.

But one senior stood on the side-lines. He had not participated; he had been invited but chosen to be the mastermind. And as he watched his friends cause total chaos, the biggest end to a muck up day ever, he smiled, pleased. They were going out with a bang, remembered as the year group who were perhaps the craziest but the ones who always meant best. Once a Dalton boy, always a Dalton boy, right?

* * *

**What did you think? Did you like it? Was it crazy enough?**


End file.
